Double Trouble
by Kr1411
Summary: Everyone knew the story of the Allen Twins. What they didn't know, is nothing can separate them. Cross posted from Ao3
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew the story of the Allen Twins. When Barry and Sebastian Allen were 11, their dad drove a knife through his wife's heart.

Barry, who witnessed the whole thing, refused to believe it was their dad who killed her, saying it was a Man in Yellow Lightning who did it.

Sebastian, however, was at a friends house that night, and didn't see what happened. He believed in what the cops said, and was mandated by court to custody of the Smythes, Vivienne and Jean, who have been looking to adopt for two years. They seemed like the perfect parents for Sebastian.

Barry had been taken into the custody of Joe West, single father of Iris West, Barry's best friend and secret love. Where Iris believed Barry, Joe, as well as everyone else, thought he was crazy. He sent Barry to therapists from Central to Gotham City, to try to "relieve him from his PTSD."

Now, 5 years later, the boys only see each other twice a year, and not once have either brought up their mother's murder.

Sebastian just moved back from Paris to Westerville, Ohio to attend the Dalton Academy school for Boys. Westerville was only about an hour and a half fromCentral, so once he was settled into Dalton, Sebastian decided to take a surprise visit to Central City to see Barry

At the same time, Barry was just getting over his now ex girlfriend Becky Cooper. Turns out she asked him out on a dare, by the one and only Tony Woodward. Barry got his fair shares of "I told you so's" from Iris (after she made Becky's face a new shade of blue, of course).

He was sitting on the couch, wallowing in his self pity while Iris was out and Joe was at work when there was a knock on the door. Barry didn't think they were expecting anyone, so as he looked through the door, the person he saw was literally the last person he expected to see.

"Sebastian! What are you doing here?" Barry asked? "Not that I don't want to see you, I mean I do, but I didn't expect to see you for another four months and-"

"Relax, Barry, I know what you mean. I just moved out to Westerville, and I had some free time, so I decided to come see how my little brother is doing, that's all," Sebastian said, cutting Barry off. He looked at Barry up and down.

"Which is not so good, appearantly," he mumbled. Barry looked like he'd been through Hell, and smelled like he hasn't showered in 3 days..

"Yea, before we do anything, you are going to take a shower, get some new clothes on, and explain to me what's going on." He demanded. Barry groaned at that.

"Barry..." Sebastian growled.

"Fine." Barry grumbled before turning away.

About 10 minutes later, Barry was downstairs, showered with fresh clothes on.

"Much better," Sebastian commented. "So, what's going on? Why did I come here to you smelling like garbage?"

Barry sighed. "My first girlfriend, or my ex now, only dated me for a dare. We were together for four months Seb. FOUR! You'd think it was real after that long, but no, apperantly not." Barry looked down, his heart heavy yet again.

Sebastian reached in and hugged him, something he would ONLY do for Barry. No one else, except maybe his parents.

After about a minute of them just sitting there, Barry recomposed himself, and looked up. "See, that's why I prefer men," Sebastian said. Barry raised an eyebrow, and Sebastian realized he hasn't come out to Barry yet.

"Shit, um, are you cool with that?" He asked. Barry nodded, smiling. "You're my brother, Bas, of course I am."

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. He honestly didn't know what he would do if Barry wasn't ok with him being gay.

"Anyway, we got of to a really cheesy start, Let's pretend the last five minutes didn't happen," Barry said, laughing. Sebastian laughed with him. "Yea, that was really cheesy. Alright, starting over."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Barry, hey! It's been a while, wanna go grab some lunch?" He asked, offering his arm. Barry linked his with it and smiled.

"Sure, Bas," he said before they walked out the door. Today was really looking up for Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys went to a local lunch shop, somewhere near the edge of Central. Once they walked in though, they saw they weren't the only one from Barry's area who was there. Once Barry saw him, his eyes widened.

Tony Woodward.

Sebastian took notice of Barry's freaked out gaze and nudged him. "What's the deal? You look like you saw a ghost," he said. Right after he said that, Tony turned around, looking right at the twins.

"Ooh, look what we have here," Tony said to his gang. "Two nerds looking to get their asses kicked. Tell me Allen, how exactly did you manage to clone yourself?" Tony asked, walking up to them. Barry gulped, but stayed quiet.

"Who do you think you are?" Sebastian asked. Tony turned to him. "What did you say to me, punk?" He demanded. "Just because you have a hot ass doesn't mean you have any right to pick on my brother, bitch," Sebastian said, stepping up to Tony. Tony took a swing at him, but Sebastian ducked.

"Nice swing. Who taught you that, your mom?" Sebastian teased. He then grabbed Tony's arm, which was going for his face, and twisted it. "Damn, you're strong, pretty boy. All these looks and muscle, but yet still not my type," Sebastian said with a smirk. He knew those French karate classes would come in handy eventually, not that he'd ever admit that.

"Stay away from my brother you little bitch," Sebastian threatened. He let go of his arm and Tony pulled away.

"Or what?" Tony demanded.

"Or I could get you expelled, or even worse. See, my dad's kinda the state's attorney, and you don't want to mess with him or his family, otherwise /yours could go broke. We don't want that now, do we?" Sebastian retorted coyly. Tony lunged his head forward as to threaten him. Then he turned to Barry.

"You got lucky this time, Allen, but this doesn't mean that it going to stop coming for you," Tony threatened him. Barry gulped again, but nodded his head. Tony and his gang then left a tip on the table and walked out of the restaurant.

"What's his deal?" Sebastian asked, jerking his thumb towards the door.

"He doesn't like the fact that I get straight A's," Barry started, then mumbled, "or that I think dad's innocent."

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Sebastian asked. "Oh, um, nothing important," Barry quickly said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "It's about dad isn't it?"

Barry lowered his head. "He got word around the school that I'm a "ladykiller, just like my old man."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, than realized what Barry meant. "That's not all of it, is it Barry?" Barry shook his head. "That's without the physical stuff."

The two ordered and ate in silence.

"So, when do I get to see Iris?" Sebastian asked as they walked out. "If she's home when we get there, then soon." Barry said with a laugh.

"She doesn't know I'm in town. Maybe I'll just, I don't know, kidnap you, steal your clothes and /confess my undying love for her/," Sebastian teased. Barry laughed and pushed him over. "Don't you dare Bas," he laughed.

Both boys forgot how good it was to be with each other. It was the middle of June and they haven't seen each other since Christmas, despite all the skyping they did.

"Well, while the day's still young, why not have some fun little bro?" Sebastian asked. Barry raised an eyebrow. "I'm only younger than you by 4 minutes, Bas. Not really your "little brother," Barry laughed. "Whatever. Let's hit the mall, get identical clothes, identical haircuts, whatever," Sebastian suggested. Barry laughed. "Only if you're paying. I've got no money with me."

Sebastian pulled out his credit card. "I've got money, Barr. Remember?"

Barry laughed. Sometimes he forgot that Sebastian's adopted family was loaded.

So that's how they spent their afternoon. So, when they got home, they got out a game of chess (Barry's idea. Sebastian was completely against it) and played until Iris or Joe got home.

It just so happened to be Iris who walked through that door half an hour later, with her friend, Linda. When she saw the two boys sitting across each other, she froze. The twins looked like Mirror images of each other. It was near impossible to tell them apart.

"There's two of them?" Linda whispered to Iris. Iris just nodded. She was NOT expecting to come home to Sebastian AND Barry. She didn't even know Sebastian was in Ohio!

"Uh... Hey guys!" She exclaimed, yet sounding very confused.

"I'll just go..." Linda said, seeing how awkward it was. "It was great to see you Iris."

"You too Linda," Iris said back. She then walked over to the twins, both on the verge of tears, Barry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, whereas Sebastian was just taking deep breaths.

"So, Barry, you didn't tell me Sebastian was in town," Iris said, glancing at the two of them.

That's it. He couldn't hold it anymore. Barry burst out laughing, and not two seconds later, so did Sebastian.

"Hey Iris," Sebastian breathed out, but honestly, Iris wasn't sure who said it.

"Sebastian," Iris greeted, correctly assuming it was him. "Dad's gonna have a fit when he sees you two like this, you know that right?" She asked.

"Yep," they simultaneously said.

"And I assume Sebastian is staying for dinner?" She asked again.

"Yep."

"Alright then," Iris finished, saving the rest of the questions for later. She shook her head, laughing a bit herself, and went upstairs.

Barry and Sebastian looked at each other and laughed. Life was so much better with a twin in it, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Not much later after Iris went upstairs, Joe came home. At that point, it was time for dinner. No one started making it though, so the boys made it their mission to get Joe to order a pizza.

As Joe went to put his stuff away, the twins decided to play with him a little. After all, he didn't even glance in their direction.

"Hey Joe," Sebastian said, almost sounding exactly like Barry.

"Hey, bear," Joe said, clearly tired, and ready for a nap.

"How was work?" Barry asked, stifling his laughter.

"The usual," Joe said.

"Hey Barr, can I lay on the couch...-" He turned to get on the couch when he saw two Barry's staring at him rather than one.

He wished he could say he was lying, that it was just hallucinations from being tired. But no.

Joe knew all to well that Sebastian had a tendency to do things without telling anyone, even if that included dropping by unannounced.

"Hey Joe," They both said. They were really good at this for people who barely saw each other.

"Hey, Bas, Bear. Look. I'm gonna go get some sleep, you two can go... order a pizza or something."

The twins silently cheered, seeing as their plan worked without them actually doing anything.

"Barry, you stay here, I'm gonna go catch up with Joe," Sebastian said.

"Bas, Joe said-"

"It'll be quick, I promise," Sebastian said. He then ran upstairs to where Joe ended up going. Joe was almost to his room when Sebastian ran up to him.

Joe turned around to face him. "Sebastian or Barry?" He asked.

Sebastian laughed. "Sebastian." He then turned serious. "Look, Joe, I need to talk to you about something." Joe gave him a look, telling him to continue. "I took Barry out to lunch at one of those local places today, and... we kinda ran into some people from Barry's school there."

Joe instantly knew what Sebastian was talking about, but he let Sebastian continue.

"They, more specifically their leader, threatened him, Joe. I had to fight for Barry, actually fight. Like with fists, because if I didn't do anything, they would've beaten him up." Sebastian took a breath. "Look, I'm worried about him. If they do this to him in school, than he won't survive the next two years." Sebastian said.

"So what are you saying?" Joe asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm asking if you could talk to Barry about transferring to my school, out in Westerville. It may be a long drive, but they have dorms for the students to stay in, and he can drive down every weekend if he wants too. They have a zero-tolerance bullying policy, I think it'd be great.

Joe raised an eyebrow, but he seemed to be considering it. "I assume you haven't talked to Barry about this yet," he said.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, I haven't. But, it's entirely up to you. It's quite expensive, but I'm sure I can get my parents to pay for half of it, if not all." He patted Joe on the shoulder. "Just... think about it alright? I won't tell Barry anything until you decide." With that he walked away. He felt guilty, like he was forcing everything on Joe, but it didn't matter. For now, he just wanted his little brother to be safe.

"What was that about?" Barry asked.

"Just seeing how much pizza Joe wanted us to order," Sebastian replied without hesitation.

Barry laughed. "It doesn't matter, it's not like there's gonna be any left when he wakes up."

"You know it," Sebastian said, picking up the phone and dialing the pizza places number.

Later, the two boys were huddled under a blanket on the couch, watching the musical _Singing in the rain_ , one their mom used to always watch together.

"You know, we need to do this more often," Sebastian said. Barry raised an eyebrow at him. "Have nights just to ourselves, watching movies with each other. Twin bonding, and all that."

Barry nodded in agreement. "Yea, we do."

The rest of the night was spent watching musicals together, the twins enjoying each others company all night. They didn't get to spend a lot of time together, but the times they did, they cherished the most.

—

 **So, if any of you guys would like to PM, just to kinda talk, or anything, I'll be very happy to, and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Laying in bed, Joe couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian's offer.

Joe knew about the bullying going on at Barry's school, but he didn't know it was as bad as Sebastian said it was.

He didn't even hear it from Barry. It was Iris, who came home crying one day, talking about these guys "ganging up on Barry" earlier that day.

When Barry came home a bit later from Anime club, Joe confronted him about it.

He had never seen Barry so worried to talk to him.

Joe made Barry his favorite dinner and they talked about it. It was mostly verbal, from what he heard.

But actual fighting?

He knew he would have to think some more, but Joe knew what he was going to do.

Joe woke up the next morning to the boys passed out, cuddled up on the couch, with Iris in front of them, taking pictures of them.

Joe smiled.

"Iris, you do know that Sebastian will most likely kill you if he finds out about those pictures, right?" He asked.

Iris laughed, and nodded her head.

"Yep."

Joe shook his head and laughed. Typical Iris. He then went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Iris was about .2 seconds away from posting one of the pictures to Facebook when Sebastian stirred.

"Mm... hey Iris..." he mumbled, making Iris look up.

"Hey Bas," she said, unable to get her devious smile off her face as she looked back down.

"What are you..." it was then Sebastian noticed the position he and Barry were in. And when he noticed what Iris was doing.

"Iris give me that!" Sebastian jumped off the couch, just fast enough for Barry to wake up as well.

Barry opened his eyes to find Sebastian chasing Iris, and Iris running around the couch, laughing hysterically.

"Don't you dare post it!" Sebastian yelled.

Iris looked at her phone and pressed a button, still dying of laughter.

"Iris!" Sebastian yelled. At this point Barry was laughing too, laying back on the couch. And, he was sure he saw Joe watching them, laughing as well.

After about five minutes, Sebastian gave up and sat on the couch. Or, more specifically, Barry's legs.

"Ow! Bastian!" Barry yelped.

"Sorry Barry," Sebastian said in a tone that said he was not sorry.

Barry slapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," Sebastian said as he got up. "Happy?"

"Very," Barry said as he got up too.

Iris just laughed as she walked behind them, following their trip to the kitchen.

Joe wished them all goodbye before walking out to work.

"So, Sebastian," Iris asked, as soon as the door was shut. Not that they were hiding anything from Joe, they just waited to talk. "When do you have to "move in" to Dalton? I heard it takes about a week."

Sebastian nodded his head as he finished pouring some cereal for himself. Setting the box down, he said, "Yea, so, in about a week, I'll get my room, and know who my roommate is."

While he said that confidently, he secretly said that with a heavy heart, not knowing if Barry was going to be by his side, and fearing the worst with that.

"It'll be fun though, right? Living at school? You won't be waking up as early as us, that's for sure," Iris said. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Yep."

It was then when Sebastian noticed Barry was strangely quiet.

"Hey Barry, penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian asked.

Barry's head snapped up, as if he just re-entered reality.

"Huh? Oh, I just zoned out."

Lie. Secretly, Barry wanted to go to Dalton with Sebastian, because of their no-bullying policy, but Joe would never allow it, and it was too expensive.

Sebastian shrugged it off though, seeing as the man just woke up after all.

Barry gave Sebastian a smile before looking down at the table again.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask.

The trio was watching the fifth episode of Star Wars when Joe finally came home.

Without moving, Sebastian and Iris said at the same time "Hey Joe," and "Hey Dad."

Barry on the other hand, went up to personally greet him.

"Hey Joe, how was work?" He asked, thinking of the proper way to ask about Dalton.

Barry had this whole thing planned out, he would start small talk and talk about Dalton, and how Sebastian was going to love it there, then ask if he could go.

But now? Now he was having second thoughts.

"Work's work. It's exhausting," Joe said. Barry opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Joe.

"Actually, I have a proposition for you, Barr. How would you feel about going to school at Dalton?" Joe asked.

Barry was taken aback.

"R-really? Have you talked to Sebastian about it?" He stammered.

"Actually, Sebastian came to me about it. He offered to pay for some of it himself, but I'll pay for it all, no matter how expensive it is, to get you away from those bullies," Joe said.

Barry widened his eyes as he looked over at Sebastian.

He would really do that for him?

"I would love that Joe, but are you really ok with me living there?" Barry asked.

"Like I said, kid. I will do anything to keep you safe."

Barry smiled and lunged in to hug Joe.

"Thank you, Joe."

Barry didn't know what the future was yet to hold, but he knew it would get a lot better now, especially since he'd be with his brother again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I going to answer a few reviews, something that will happen every blue moon probably.**

 **kimmy - Barry will become the flash, but not for a while**

 **Bisexualkitsune - I'm so sorry, he won't be, although I can't say that won't happen in a separate fix I have planned ;)**

The next two weeks were spent with Sebastian helping Barry get ready for school, and they went too fast for them and the West's.

Bary was freaking out, he's gone to the same school since he was in kindergarten. The only time he switched was elementary to middle, and middle to high.

Sebastian, who was used to switching schools by now, kept assuring hm that he'd be fine and people would like him. There was an unsaid "as long as you keep your mouth shut about our parents," in there, that Barry knew didn't even need to be hidden in the words. The bullying got ten times worse after confessing what he believed happened that night.

Before they knew it, Sebastian's car was packed up and Barry was getting into the passenger seat.

"You ready little bro?" Sebastian asked, which Barry just rolled his eyes at.

"Yea, I'm only moving into a new school, surrounded by a bunch of new people, not to mention I'm not the most extroverted person out there," Barry said, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes this time.

"Barry, you'll be fine, there's a -"

"No bullying policy at Dalton, yada yada," Barry finished for him, earning a slap on the shoulder from Sebastian.

"And don't forget this is my first year too, I'll be there right along with you," he said, reassuring Barry while not taking his eyes off the road.

Barry took a deep breath. "Right," he whispered to himself, before adding, "What if nobody-"

"Bartholomew, I swear if you ask one more question I will drive us into a tree," Sebastian threatened.

Barry stopped talking for the rest of the ride after that.

Once they pulled up at Dalton, the two couldn't help but gape. The place was huge!

"We're gonna get lost every day the first month," Barry said, and Sebastian shook his head. "I bet it'll be a week before we find our way around," he retorted. Barry raised an eyebrow. "Remember, I've never been in a mansion before," he said, then immediately regretting it. Sebastian liked the fact that he was wealthy, but he didn't like it rubbed in his face. It was almost as bad as bragging.

"Well here you go, you're first mansion," Sebastian said coldly. Barry winced.

"Seb, you know I didn't -" Barry started, before getting cut off by Sebastian.

"Just stop before you say anything else you'll regret," Sebastian said, before going to unload the luggage. Barry sighed. This was not how he wanted his move-in day to start.

He got out of the car to start to help Sebastian, but he was already mostly finished throwing things out of the car. Barry rolled his eyes again. He never was one to be careful and slow.

Barry stood there awkwardly for a minute, before deciding he should help. He went to grab his own bags, and while he was at it, he grabbed one of Sebastian's.

"Thanks," Sebastian mumbled, going to pick up the rest of his bags.

"Sebastian, I really am sorry," Barry said, sincerely. Sebastian sighed.

"I know, and I forgive you, it's just… People used to make fun of me because of how rich my parents were, and I just… I don't like people reminding me I don't have a well-connected foster family, or my real family, for that matter, or people reminding me that my house isn't really a home. It just reminds me that… my life can never be normal," Sebastian said, and Barry felt bad. Out of the two of them, Sebastian always made it seem like he was the twin with the better life, but it was then Barry realised that he had more than Sebastian. He had a foster family who would always put him before themselves, a house that felt like a home.

"I didn't know you felt like that, Seb," he said sorrowfully.

"Let's just go inside," Sebastian said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

Barry nodded, and they made their way inside. The check in line was fairly long, but the boys figured it could be worse.

Sebastian wanted to talk to the people in front of them, but they were too engrossed in conversation. Still, he figured it wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop.

"Dude, I am so ready for the Warblers this year," One of them said. He was short, and had black hair.

"Yea, but I heard Kurt's trying to talk Blaine into going to Mckinley," another one, a taller guy with dark hair said.

"What? He can't leave, who'll be our lead soloist?" A blonde kid asked.

Sebastian thought about it. The Warblers, huh? Sounded like a nursing home wannabe band, but these people made it sound more like a choir or something.

"What's the Warblers? Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear," Sebastian said.

The trio turned around, and the tall kid with the dark hair asked, "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before," The kid said, and Sebastian nodded.

"Yea, I just moved here from Paris, the names Sebastian Smythe," he said, momentarily forgetting about his brother, who got a book out of one of his bags and was reading it. He was turned to the side, at an angle that you couldn't tell they looked alike.

"I'm Nick Duval, This guy here," Nick said, nudging to the blonde, " Is Jeff Sterling, and the short one is Thad Harwood," he finished, rubbing a now annoyed Thad on the head.

"The Warblers are the show choir here, they're like rock stars or something," Thad said, ignoring Nick.

Sebastian arched an eyebrows. "When are auditions?" He asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I think they're the first weekend this year. I'm not sure, Blaine pushed it back so he could decide if he wants to transfer or not," he said.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Our lead soloist. He's literally sex on a stick, and sings like a dream," Thad said. Sebastian arched an eyebrow. He'd have to meet this "Blaine" guy.

"Sebastian would love to audition," Barry cut in, taking the three by surprise. They completely missed the fact that there were two Sebastian's instead of one. "He loves to sing."

Sebastian glared at Barry. "I think I'll think about it, thank you," he said, and Barry shrugged and went back to his book.

"Dude, you have a twin?" Jeff asked. "That's so cool!"

"Even more importantly, you can sing?" Thad asked.

Sebastian sighed. He'd definitely get Barry for this. "I may have taken a few lessons in singing and dancing," he mumbled.

"Dude! You'll fit right in!" Nick exclaimed. Sebastian turned red, and the other two went on trying to convince him to join.

By the time they reached the front of the line, Sebastian was less on edge about it then he was before. He just wouldn't stand to be a backup, so he decided to wait to see what this Blaine person decided.

"Hey! Sebastian! You're my roommate!" Thad said excitedly.

Sebastian grinned, secretly hoping Thad was more calm than he was acting right now.

Jeff looked at his schedule and roommate's name. "I got someone named Barry Allen," he said. Barry looked up. "That's me," he said quietly.

Jeff's eyes lit up in excitement. Being friends with twins, he could easily get these two into the world of pranking, if they weren't already.

The others noticed the name difference, and Nick opened his mouth to say something, but Thad gave him a small hit on his back to tell him that it wasn't the right time.

Nick nodded and went off to unpack his stuff, as did Sebastian and Thad.

Jeff looked at Barry again. "Let's go, shall we?" He asked, smiling. Barry just gave a sheepish smile in return.

This was going to be a fun year, or so he hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Thad and Sebastian got to the room, they immediately discarded the bags.

"So, tell me about yourself," Sebastian said, jumping down on his bed.

"Let's see," Thad said, thinking of what to reveal about himself. He just met Sebastian, he couldn't just give his whole life away, not that there was much to tell. "My real name is Thaddeus, I'm an only child, I'm from Zanesville, Ohio, and… bisexual, which if you're against, than it's going to be a hard year for us," he finished.

Sebastian shrugged. "That's alright, flat-out gay right here," he said, causing Thad to smile.

"So I gave you a basic description of myself, what about you? What makes you… you?" He asked.

Sebastian didn't know what to say. He didn't want to reveal too much about his past, or the fact that Barry is a bit on the insane side. He could maybe say that he was a foster child… If Thad asked, he could say it was complicated, but he saw the look on Thad's face when Jeff revealed they had different last names, he was sure to ask. How would he explain that?

"Well, I'm a dancer and a singer, I've lived in Paris for a few years, my dad's the state's attorney, and… I'm a foster child," he said, looking down.

Thad looked up at him, confused. "Is that why you and Barry have different last names?" He asked, slowly. Sebastian nodded.

"My parents… Something happened to them when we were eleven, and me and Barry kind of disagreed on the situation, and we got put into separate foster homes," he explained.

Thad got a look of sympathy on his face, and Sebastian put his hand up. "No pity, alright? It's just… I've come to terms with what happened, and Barry hasn't yet," he said, before dropping the subject. "So, what's your favorite hobby outside of the Warblers?" He asked, trying to figure out some other things to do incase he didn't make it onto the Warblers.

"Well, I've always liked lacrosse…" Thad said, hoping Sebastian would get the hint that he should join the team.

"That's fun, I've never tried Lacrosse," Sebastian said.

"You should try it," Thad said. "With your height and runner's build, you'd be _perfect_ for it," he said.

Sebastian shrugged. "Why not?" he decided, causing Thad to smile.

"How about I teach you after we unpack?" Thad suggested.

Sebastian nodded. "That sound's great," he said, smiling a little bit.

Meanwhile, Barry and Jeff were barely talking, since Jeff invited Nick over to their dorm to help him "unpack". But their version of unpacking was non-stop talking, very loudly, to Barry's annoyance, while he was _actually_ unpacking.

They kept going on about Blaine leaving, how screwed they were, and other random shit Barry didn't care about.

Once he finished unpacking, Barry picked up his book and told the two that he was going to the library, not like they heard him or anything.

Once he was gone, Nick walked over to Barry's side of the room and looked at the photos he put on his desk. There was a picture of him with a beautiful woman and a man who looked like he was in his late 40's, and they were both black. There was another one with him and the girl, smiling in front of a building. There was one more, but it didn't have the two people in them. Instead, there was a man who looked to be in his late 30's, and a woman who looked the same, and a young set of twins. Nick assumed they were Barry and Sebastian.

"Have you wondered what Barry's backstory is?" Nick asked, after Jeff was done talking.

Jeff looked him. "No, I've barely even talked to him, he just keeps reading that science book. Hunting the Impossible or whatever it's called," he said.

Nick picked up a picture, the one with the man and the girl. "Like who's this? An ex he just got over? Family friends? They could be anyone," he said, looking at it before putting it back down, before picking up the picture of him with sebastian and the two adults, probably his parents. "I assume this is his family, but if this is his family, who are those people?" He asked, putting that picture back down where it was. "He barely even talked to us when his brother could not shut up," he added.

Jeff shrugged. He knew that Barry probably had secrets, and if Barry didn't want to share his life story, he didn't have to. Yes, it would be nice to be friends with him, but he didn't want to rush anything.

"Did you even notice that Barry and Sebastian don't have the same last names?" Nick asked, and Jeff thought about it.

"I caught that, but I didn't want to say anything about that," Jeff said.

"Something happened to them, I can't help but wonder what," Nick sighed.

"It's none of our business, Nick, if they want us to know, they'll tell us," Jeff said, feeling guilty for even having this conversation.

"You're right, but still. Makes me wonder," Nick said. "I should probably go, I have my own unpacking to do, and seeing as you might have gotten a pillow out, so do you," he chuckled.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "See ya, Nick," he laughed, grabbing one of the provided pillows from Dalton and throwing it at the other man as he left.

After Nick closed the door, Jeff sat down on the bed. Nick was right, the twins were hiding something, and as guilty as he felt to admit it, he wanted to know what it was.

The First day of school came as quick as the move in day did, and Sebastian thoroughly enjoyed it. It was nice, way better than homeschool, or the homophobic french schools. Thad and him became pretty good friends, and he introduced him to a few of his other friends.

There was Trent, a short kid who could brighten a room and was one of the sweetest people Sebastian knew. There was David, who was a senior, and seemed like the protective one of his friends. There was Nick and Jeff, who Sebastian already knew.

At the end of the day, he became friends with pretty much all of the Warblers except for the Blaine kid. Apparently he transferred the first day of school after all.

Barry, on the other hand, didn't have as good as a first day. He still had trust issues from his old school, and kept getting lost in his own world. He didn't really talk to anyone, because he didn't want them to find out about his personal life.

He saw Sebastian sitting with his group of friends at lunch, and wondered how he did it. They haven't even been here for two and a half weeks, and he was already on his way to popularity town.

Looking around, Barry decided that he would just go back to his dorm to eat. It was times like this when he missed Iris most. She would always make him smile when he was sad, laugh when he thought he couldn't cry anymore, and now she was gone. They were hours away from each other, and she was in school right now so he couldn't call her.

Barry opened his laptop and took a bite out of his sandwich as he pulled up an all too familiar article.

Whenever he was alone, which was most of the time, he did whatever research he could on his mother's murder. It hurt that Sebastian still wouldn't believe him about what really happened that night, but he'd long given up on trying to get him to believe him.

What hurt even worse was that Sebastian didn't talk to him at all that day; no hi in the hallway, or even a text. Barry was really looking forward to the year, he got to spend actual time with his brother. But he forgot that Sebastian was Sebastian, and Barry was Barry. Shy, insecure, delusional, so unlike his brother.

He didn't even know that Sebastian was trying out lacrosse until he saw him and his new clique practicing while he was running around the track. The only athletic thing he actually enjoyed was running, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to start training for the track season.

Jeff, he was a cool room mate, but he always had Nick over. If he didn't know better, Barry would assume the two were dating.

When Niff, as Barry dubbed them, was in the dorm, there was never a beat of silence. He couldn't read, sleep, or do his homework in peace. He was starting to get really tired of this, but he didn't want to be rude to the two. They were just having fun, after all.

What hurt the most were the weird looks Nick would send Barry if he thought Barry wasn't looking. He didn't want to call him out, but he didn't want to let Nick judge him.

All he could do was hope the year got better as the year moved on.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, everybody, Uptown Girl, from the top!" David announced, and everybody got ready to sing it.

The Warblers had Sectionals in five weeks, and with them still not having an official captain yet, David took it on himself to act as a makeshift captain until they could find someone who fit.

Sebastian obviously made it into the Warblers, it was a unanimous agreement. He was so excited about it, he even called his foster parents about it. Not that he told his twin brother, though.

Honestly, Sebastian almost never saw Barry anymore. It didn't really cross his mind at first, but after four weeks of not actually seeing his twin, he started to realise that Barry wasn't around. He tried looking for him, but then he had a longer Warbler practice, or an extra lacrosse practice, and he didn't have time to hunt down his brother.

Jeff would sometimes talk about how "quiet" or "weird" his room mate was, and Sebastian didn't remember that his roommate was Barry until it was too late, and he did nothing about it.

Besides, Barry was probably talking to Jeff about the man in yellow, because for some reason, he still believed in that.

He felt bad for Barry. Barry was the one who was dealing with the consequences of watching Henry murder his mother. He wished that it was that bastard who died, not his mom. Henry Allen tore their family apart.

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by the song _finally_ started. Nick started singing the song, and Sebastian looked over at him from his spot on the piano. About three lines into the song, Sebastian looked over to the door to find an attractive - no, hot man about his age with a grey sweater-vest on and hair-gel in his hair.

It took Sebastian a moment to realise that this was the legendary Blaine Anderson.

He jumped off his perch on the piano to walk over to him, just as his line in the song came up.

 _They'll say I'm not so tough, just because, I'm in love,_ he sang, grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him over to the group. He couldn't help but admire how good he fit in with the choreography.

They made their way into the hallway, where the group managed to successfully seduce the french teacher, whom Thad had a not-so-subtle crush on.

Eventually, they finished the song, Nick holding the last note out perfectly.

Blaine said something, and Trent replied back, but Sebastian couldn't get over _how damn hot he was._

Blaine held out a bunch of tickets, and said that he reserved a block in the auditorium for his opening night of West Side Story.

Before anyone else could say anything, he said, "We'll be there. Once a Warbler, always a warbler, right?"

Everyone looked at Sebastian. Sure he was confident with himself, but there was something in his voice that wasn't usual for them to hear.

Blaine gave him a confused look, but appeared to shrug it off. Sebastian took this moment to introduce himself.

"Blaine Anderson," he said, holding his hand out. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hey," Blaine said, grabbing Sebastian's hand. "Are you a freshman?" he asked.

Sebastian scoffed. "Do I look like a Freshman?" He asked, feigning offense.

Blaine gave him a look, but before he could say anything, Sebastian asked, "How about we get a coffee?"

Blaine agreed, and they went to the Dalton cafe, where Barry was also there, studying. He looked up for a split second, and saw Sebastian standing with Blaine. He got up to say hi, but Sebastian made a hand gesture that said he needed to go somewhere. A hurt look crossed Barry's face as he went to gather his stuff. He didn't even look at Sebastian as he left, which hurt Sebastian a little bit. He didn't have time to dwell on that, though, as they got to the front of the line and Blaine ordered his coffee.

"Go grab a seat, I'll be there in a sec," Sebastian said, as the barista went up to get his order.

About a minute later, Sebastian went to join Blaine. He was barely seated when he decided to start the conversation.

"So you're a legend at Dalton," Sebastian said. Blaine looked like he was about to say something, but Sebastian quickly continued. "Don't be modest. I was like, I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream, so, sucks that I missed him," he said. Blaine put up a hand to his forehead, as if he knew who said that, but didn't say anything. After a moment of silence, Sebastian said, "Ok. Since I'm working to recreate your mediocrecent, I need to ask. Why did you leave Dalton? Were you bored with all the preppy's around here? Or is it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"

That took Blaine by surprise. He let out a small laugh before saying, "It wasn't like that. Let's just say I miss Dalton everyday, but Mckinley is where my heart is now," he said.

Sebastian nodded, as if understanding, but let Blaine continue. "Dalton was like my home, my escape, but I feel like I needed to get out of my comfort zone for a bit," he explained.

Sebastian nodded. "It's nice here, I don't know why you'd want to leave. This place is better than any of the schools I attended before," He said. "And why you'd leave a group like the Warblers, there must be a good reason."

Blaine sighed. "My boyfriend asked me to transfer schools for him so his senior year could be everything he dreamed of, and I want to spend as much time with him as I can," he said, thinking of Kurt. Kurt would definitely not approve of Sebastian, but maybe he could get the two to meet.

"Sounds like a cheesy-ass fairytale," Sebastian said, before looking at his watch. "I have to go, lacrosse practice. But, could we meet again? I could really use some more insights from you, Blaine," he said. Blaine shook his head, but said, "Sure," nonetheless.

Sebastian nodded, and got up. He left Blaine at the table, assuming he knew the way out.

Blaine was cool and all, but he didn't seem like what the Warblers made him out to be, even if they _did_ think of him as a god.

He had to hear Blaine sing. Here was no doubt about that. The guys said that Blaine's voice was the best they've had in _years_ , and they were _crushed_ when Blaine transferred.

He'd also have to talk to Barry; his twin seemed crushed when Sebastian told him to leave the cafe, especially when he was there first.

Practice went smoothly, and Sebastian kicked ass, as usual. He still needed to talk to Barry, though, so he got in and out of the locker room before making his way to Barry's dorm.

He knocked on the door, and to his surprise, Jeff opened it.

"Jeff Sterling? In his dorm during the daytime hours?" Sebastian teased, and Jeff blushed.

"I was just leaving," he said, and Sebastian shrugged a shoulder. "Good," he said, "I wasn't here to see you anyway. Is Barry here?" he asked.

Barry perked up from his spot on the bed. "Right here, Seb," he said, waving at him. Sebastian smiled.

He pushed Jeff out, ignoring Jeff's protests, and gently shut the door. "Hey," he said, smiling a genuine smile that only Barry ever saw.

"Hey," Barry said, but the way he said it sounded… sad.

"You ok?" Sebastian asked, moving to sit next to him as Barry made room for him to sit.

Barry gave him a fake smile. "Yea, I'm fine," he said, in a way that screamed _I'm obviously not fine._

"Bartholomew, you are the worst liar I know. Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, and Barry glared at him.

"We've been in school for four weeks, almost five, and you haven't said a single word to me. Why do you suddenly care?" he asked.

Sebastian looked down, then at Barry. "I meant to talk to you, but with the Warblers, and lacrosse-"

"You could've come around during the night or a day off," Barry said, cutting him off.

"Haven't you made any friends?" Sebastian asked. Barry scoffed.

"Not all of us are as extroverted as you, Sebastian," he said coldly. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Jeff doesn't like me, just because I'm quiet."

Sebastian put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "How about you come with me to a Warblers rehearsal? Or sit with me at lunch? I noticed you haven't been eating with the rest of the school," he suggested. Barry shrugged.

"Are you sure you want your nerdy twin brother spreading his weirdness to your friends?" Barry asked, looking down.

Sebastian lifted his chin. "Barry, I don't give a shit about what they think about you. I don't want you to be alone anymore," he said, lowering his hand. He then nodded to the computer on Barry's desk. "Got Netflix on that? We could come back after dinner and have a movie night," Sebastian suggested.

Barry smiled. "Yea, sure," he said. He then looked at the clock, which read 6:00.

"Speaking of dinner, want to go down to the dining hall now?" Sebastian asked. Barry suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"You'll be fine, come on," Sebastian said, getting up and dragging Barry up with him.

Reluctantly, Barry followed, already dreading how awkward dinner was about to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner wasn't as bad as Barry thought it would be. At first, that is.

Getting their food first, Sebastian was warning Barry about the Warblers.

"These people are downright insane. You will feel awkward, and they will make you extremely uncomfortable," Sebastian joked, in the most serious way he could as they were getting their food. Barry gulped.

"Alright," he said, wanting to go back to his dorm already.

When they went to sit down, it was a little awkward, and it pretty much started with, "Holy shit, bas, you have a twin?".

"Thanks for telling them about me," Barry whispered to Sebastian. He just shrugged, as he sat down in a seat with an empty space next to it.

"Hey Barry," Jeff said, with a small smile. Barry gave him a tight smile, and looked down.

"I hope it's ok with you guys that I brought him," Sebastian said, and the group nodded, saying things like, "Yea, that's cool," and, "Yea, I've heard about him, I wanted to meet him."

Barry smiled shyly at this, and Sebastian smirked, putting arm around him. "Good," Sebastian said.

It was quiet for a moment, and some people went to go get their food. Thad was the one to break the silence.

"So, Barry, what interests you?" Thad asked, smiling.

Thad knew how quiet and shy Barry was, because he was that way when he transferred to Dalton. Most people would find introverts odd, and he in no way wanted to make Barry feel that way.

"Science. It's probably the best thing that's happened to me," Barry replied, smiling brightly.

"Dude, no way, Science is my favorite subject too!" Nick said eagerly. Barry looked at him. "Really?" He asked happily, and Nick nodded.

"I guess you got all the smarts, Sebastian is a science idiot," Thad teased, and Sebastian reached over and smacked him. Barry didn't hear him, though. Him and Nick were too deep in conversation to know or care what was going on around them.

Jeff looked at the two with an amused smile. "Good thing they started talking, I'm getting tired of pretending to care about science," Jeff joked.

"Wow Jeff, I thought you were the nice one," Sebastian teased.

"Yea, what happened?" Thad joined in.

It was this time when Trent walked in, late as always, and took a seat next to Barry.

Sebastian figured Trent and Barry would be friends, just because of how damn nice the two of them are. He was going to have them get together eventually, so he was glad it was now.

Still, it was pretty funny when Trent didn't notice there were two Sebastians.

"Since when did you like science, Bas?" Trent asked, smiling.

Sebastian let out a laugh, and covered his face so Trent wouldn't see him. Thad and Jeff were hiding their laughter, while Nick played along with it.

"Oh, I just got him into this science show, _Outrageous Acts Of Science_ ," he said, giving Barry a look that said, _go along with it_.

Barry smiled, which he quickly made a into a smirk. "Yea," he said, trying to sound like Sebastian. "Never thought I would love such a nerdy show like that, but apparently anything is possible. Especially when you suck at anything science related."

Jeff snickered, just loud enough for Trent to hear. "Am I missing something?" Trent asked, confused, and that's when the whole table started laughing. Sebastian tried to take deep breaths as he looked over at Trent and said a quick hello to him.

Trent gaped, and his face went beet red in embarrassment. Barry put a hand on Trent's shoulder, then quickly took it off, in case it'd be weird for him. "Sorry, they were looking at me," he said quietly, and Trent shook his head.

"No, you're fine, I guess with these guys I was asking for it," he said, waving it off. "I'm Trent," he continued, holding his hand out.

"Barry," Barry said, grabbing Trent's hand.

After this quick exchange, Sebastian decided to turn the attention onto himself again. "So, after a brief first meeting with him, I'm going to the Lima Bean with Blaine tomorrow," he said, smirking. "Who knows, maybe I'll be able to get into his pants."

Barry's eyes widened. He had _never_ heard Sebastian say anything like that. Sure, it's been a while, but he still knew who Sebastian was. And he was _not_ one to try to have sex with someone he just met.

Thad scoffed. "Good luck with that. He literally _transferred_ for his boyfriend," he said coldly.

"Ten bucks I can get it," Sebastian bet, looking Thad in the eyes. Thad raised an eyebrow.

"You're on, Smythe," Thad challenged.

Barry looked down at his food suddenly not hungry. Most of it was gone anyway, so he wouldn't go hungry at least.

It's not like he hated the fact that his brother was gay, it was quite the opposite actually. It was the fact that Sebastian was acting like a completely different person around these people than when he was alone with his twin.

He talked to Barry differently too. Sebastian talked to him with encouragement and kindness, but with this group of people he was all cocky.

Nick noticed Barry was uncomfortable, and asked, "Are you ok man?"

Barry looked up at him and put on a fake smile. "Yea, I'm just not hungry anymore," He said, before picking up his tray and leaving the table, going back to his dorm.

Nick and Trent looked at each other, than at Sebastian. He didn't even notice his brother left.

Nick got up, not wanting to say anything to Sebastian, and left the cafeteria, with Trent following.

"Dude, Barry went from all happy to confused and uncomfortable in a second," Trent said.

"Maybe it was what Sebastian said. Maybe Barry's not ok with his sexuality," Nick said.

Trent shook his head. "If he was homophobic, he wouldn't have even sat with Sebastian," Trent pointed out.

Nick nodded his head. "Maybe it was the sex comment," he suggested.

Trent nodded. "Probably. Barry seems innocent enough," he said.

They approached Barry's dorm, not even realising they were headed there. They wouldn't even know which room he was in if it weren't for Jeff.

Nick knocked on the door, and waited for the door to open. It didn't.

"Barry? It's Nick and Trent," Nick shouted. The door opened soon after that.

"What do you guys want?" Barry demanded. It didn't look like he was crying, but he didn't sound angry at the same time, so they didn't know what was going on.

"We want to talk. You just kind of left," Trent said.

Barry sighed, and motioned for them to come in.

"Sorry, it's just…" Barry sighed. "I've never seen Sebastian act like that, and I've _never_ heard him talk about sex, and not like that," he admitted. Nick and Trent both raised their eyebrows.

"Really? Since the first time he went to Scandals, that's all he ever talks about," Trent told him. Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Scandals?" He asked, confused.

"The gay bar in west Lima," Nick told him. Barry's eyebrows shot up.

"The gay… bar?" he asked, as if for confirmation.

Trent nodded his head. "Yea, why?" he asked.

Barry shook his head. "He told me once that if he ever drank, I could skin him alive. He didn't want to be like his foster mother, always suffering a hangover," Barry said, taking deep breaths.

Trent raised his eyebrow this time. "Foster mother?" he asked slowly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Barry said, before sitting on his bed and staring blankly in front of him.

"I really don't know my brother at all, not anymore," Barry said, tears springing in his eyes.

Trent and Nick moved to either side of Barry, and pulled him into a group hug. "If you don't know him at all, the only way from there is to get to know him more," Trent said, and Nick agreed. "And if you'd like, we'll keep him in check for you, give him a good ol' fashion smackdown for you," he joked. Barry laughed.

"Alright," Barry said, back, laughing a little. "Thanks, guys," he said, seriously.

"No problem, you're our brother now," Trent said, and Nick nodded. "Yea, our doors are always open now," he said, and Barry smiled.

"I'm glad Sebastian forced me out of here now," he concluded, and Nick and Trent just smiled at eachother.

"Nick, I don't see what's so bad about seeing a friend," Sebastian said, as he was getting his hair ready to go see Blaine.

Nick kicked Thad out, claiming he had to talk to Sebastian, who wished Thad never left. But, Thad being Thad, he would've taken Sebastian's side.

"What's so _bad_ , Sebastian, is the fact that your goal is to bang a taken man," Nick said.

Sebastian shrugged. "Taken doesn't stop me," he said, putting the last bit of hair gel in his hair. "Damn it," he mumbled, looking at the empty container.

"What changed? Why are you suddenly obsessed with sex, like if you get it then you'll be the most popular guy in school?" Nick asked. Sebastian stood up.

"Because it proves that I'm confident with myself, and I don't care what anyone thinks of me. If anything, if I get slut shamed, I can scare the people into not talking to anyone again," he smirked.

"Barry said you used to be different, and you weren't like this when we met," Nick pointed out, and Sebastian turned back to the mirror.

"Barry doesn't know shit," he mumbled, straightening out his blazer. He turned to Nick one more time, before saying, "And you didn't know me at all when we met. So don't use that to back yourself up," he said, pointing at Nick before storming out the door.

Nick sighed. What was going on with Sebastian?

Sebastian needed to take his mind off things. The _second_ that gay-faced guy who dressed oddly like a girl walked up to him and Blaine, his day went from bad to worse.

First, Trent and Nick were shooting him these looks, like they were pissed off at him or something, and no one else noticed. Then, Nick was trying to talk him out of seeing Blaine, and when he tried to hit on Blaine, he discovered Blaine is so hopelessly devoted to Blaine, it was actually sad.

He needed a drink.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" He asked, hoping they would go out drinking with him. Maybe if he got Blaine drunk enough, he could get into his pants.

"Well, we're rehearsing for the school musical, and at bedtime we do a rigorous skin-sloughing regimine over the phone together," Kurt said sweetly.

That made Sebastian want to _gag_. This kid couldn't get any more gay if he _tried_.

"And, as… _sexy_ , as that sounds, how about we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake ID's and we head over to Scandals, in West Lima," Sebastian offered.

"Scandals?" Blaine said, before turning to Kurt. "That's the gay bar," he whispered.

"The last time I was there, I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor," Sebastian told them.

Kurt flashed him a fake smile. "That's so sweet, are you two still together?" He asked, in a fake tone of voice.

Sebastian shook his head. "Sadly, no, we broke up about twenty _minutes_ after we met," he said surely. He noticed Blaine looking unsure, and he _had_ to fix that.

"Come on, guys, live a little," he said, trying to get them to agree.

"We would love to, Sebastian, but thank you for the offer, that's very nice of you… but… that just isn't our kind of thing," Blaine finally said, which sounded an awful lot like a no.

Before Sebastian could say anything, Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. "Let's do it," he said.

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise. "What?" he asked.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yea," he said. "We have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our list," he said, and Sebastian smiled widely. Kurt then turned to Sebastian.

"We're in," he said boldly.

"Great," he said, and Blaine repeated him, still sounding a little unsure of the whole thing.

Sebastian smiled, and got up. "Well, I'll leave you two be, I have to get going. See you guys tomorrow," he said, nodding at them before leaving.

Sebastian silently cheered. Tomorrow night could not come fast enough.

—

 **Don't kill me, I'm sorry, I have no excuse for the late update. I literally have a shit ton more chapters for this written, so I guess it's just procrastination or something. Oops**.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian went through his closet one more time, trying to figure out the best shirt to wear.

He had on tight-fitting jeans, and his hair was free from the gel, but he didn't know what shirt to wear.

Thad wasn't there to help him out, he was with Niff, and Nick was ignoring Sebastian for the time being. He had Barry to thank for that.

Sebastian decided on a green-striped shirt, with a white shirt underneath, with the collar sticking up.

Looking in the mirror, he looked more like Barry than he'd like to admit.

Sebastian grabbed his ID and wallet, and headed out of the dorm.

He had Blaine give him his address, so he could put the ID's in his mailbox. It was quite the drive, but he didn't have anything to do, and he figured Barry didn't want to see him, judging by what Nick said.

When he got into Scandals, he didn't see Blaine or Kurt anywhere. He ordered a beer for Blaine, a vodka for himself, a Shirley Temple for Kurt, and hoped they didn't bail on him.

Luckily, when the bartender handed him the shirley, he saw the two walk his way. He smiled as the beer was handed to him.

He took the beer and handed it to Blaine. "A beer for Blaine," he said, them grabbed the Shirley Temple with extra cherries, "and for Kurt, a Shirley Temple," he said, offering it to Kurt. "I hear you're the designated driver," Sebastian said, "like… all the time." He picked up his own drink. "Cheers, boys," he said, hitting his drink against Blaine's.

Before he knew it, Sebastian and Blaine were on the dance floor, Blaine's bowtie undone, and Kurt was at the bar, jealous.

Good.

The night passed in a blur, and, just as Sebastian was about to come onto Blaine, Kurt came between them and started seducing Blaine. Sebastian just backed up, and took that as his cue to leave.

He was pissed. He was _so close_ to getting what he wanted, and Kurt came along and ruined it. Again!

He pulled into Dalton and practically ran to his dorm. He wanted to punch something, but the gym was closed at this time at night.

He unlocked and opened his door, to find Nick, rather than Thad waiting for him in his bed. Not _his_ bed, Thad's bed.

"What the hell Duval? Where's my roommate?" Sebastian demanded.

"With Jeff in his dorm," Nick said, then his face got cold. "I assume you didn't get what you wanted?" Nick asked dryly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Duval, I owe Thad ten dollars. Big deal," he said, taking his shirt off.

"You should take a shower or something," Nick said. "You reek."

Sebastian looked at Nick. "Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

Nick shrugged and laid down on his back. "You should talk to Barry," he said.

Sebastian stopped. "No," he said.

Nick got back up. "Why not?" he demanded.

Sebastian turned to him. "Because he's disappointed in me, and nothing's worse than your twin being disappointed in you," he said, before going to change into something else.

"Then fix it," Nick said simply. "The longer you wait, the worse it'll get," Nick said.

Sebastian sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow," he said, and Nick smiled.

"Good," he said.

The next day was hard, mostly with the hangover.

He went to Warbler's practice a bit earlier than usual that day, wanting to warm up a bit more so he could sing and dance through the hangover.

"Is that offer for skinning you alive still on the table?" Someone asked, and Sebastian turned to see himself standing in the doorway.

"Fuck off, Barry," Sebastian mumbled, before turning around again.

"What happened to you? You weren't like this when we started here," Barry said. Sebastian turned and glared at Barry.

"I got out of my comfort zone. I'm trying new things," he snapped.

Barry squinted at Sebastian. "What's that supposed to mean…?" he asked slowly.

"It means, I'm not too busy convincing myself that Santa Claus killed our mom and actually making friends," he said, almost challenging Barry. Barry ran over at that, and pushed Sebastian to the ground.

"You don't get to say that, _you weren't there,_ " Barry screamed. Sebastian got up and shoved Barry.

" _Exactly! I wasn't there!_ " Sebastian screamed back. " _I'm not batshit insane! I wasn't sent to mental therapists!_ "

Barry punched Sebastian, who responded with his own punch.

" _Fuck you, Sebastian!_ " Barry screamed, lunging at him, knocking them both to the floor.

Suddenly, Barry felt hands on him, and he was being dragged up. He saw Jeff holding Sebastian back, as Nick held Barry back.

Barry forced himself free. "I don't know why you wanted me to come here with you," Barry said, "because clearly, it was the worst idea you've ever had," he finished, walking away, leaving a shocked Niff and a hurt Sebastian.

"Dude, what was that?" Jeff asked after a moment.

"Something that needed to be done," Sebastian said, sadly, letting himself go and straightening his blazer out. "Let's get started," he said.

The next few weeks, everyone tried everything they could to get the twins talking to each other again, but neither wanted anything to do with the other.

Barry went back to his habit of not leaving his dorm, mostly because he knew how popular Sebastian was getting, so he was an easy target.

Sebastian just started acting more cocky. Some say he wanted to prove to Barry that he didn't care what his twin thought.

The Warblers won Sectionals, and they assumed they had Barry to thank for that, for pissing of someone who needs control.

Sebastian went to meet up with Blaine after that, and he told Thad, who told Jeff, who told Nick, who told everyone else, that he told Kurt off. That Kurt and him both finally confessed their hatred for each other.

When news of this got to Barry, he knew it was probably his fault he was acting like this.

If they didn't get into that fight, Sebastian wouldn't be acting like this… this _monster_.

He wanted to talk to Sebastian, but Sebastian would probably have his head. Plus, he didn't want to get in the way of his insufferable ego.

Christmas was two weeks away, and he assumed that him and Sebastian wouldn't spend it together.

He felt awful, he just wanted his brother back, he didn't care how anymore. He didn't want to spend Christmas hating his brother.

Yes, what he said about his mom was wrong, but that conversation could always be avoided, even if that's the last thing that should happen.

Barry looked outside. He wanted to go out on a walk, clear his head, but it was storming outside.

He thought about it. He didn't see any lightning, and thunder wasn't fatal, so what's the worst that could happen?

"What a buzzkill," Sebastian said, looking out the window. Him and they Warblers were planning a night out that night, but it was raining too hard for them to drive anywhere.

It started thundering outside, and lightning started not too long after that, and they were all figuring out what to do at this point.

"We could have a movie night and invite Barry," Thad suggested. Sebastian scoffed.

"As if," he said.

"Come on, Sebastian, Barry's been miserable these past few weeks, just talk to him," Jeff said.

There was a dangerously loud crackle of lightning, and the power went off in the room. Trent shrieked.

"There goes the idea of a movie night," Sebastian said, but everyone else remained quiet.

"That was… really close…" one of the freshmen said.

"Yea, we should see what happened," someone else said.

Thad nodded. "I'm going to check it out," he said, and Nick and Jeff decided to tag along.

The sound sounded like it was from the front of the school, so they checked there first.

"Nick, Jeff, take the left. I'll check out the right," Thad said, and they split up.

Not two minutes passed when they heard a blood-curling scream from Jeff. Thad, without even thinking, broke out into a sprint to where they were, thinking that this was just like the beginning of a Supernatural episode.

He got over to where the two were to find Nick crying over someone, probably checking a pulse, and Jeff shakily on the phone with someone.

" _We're outside of Dalton academy, I think he was struck by lightning… Ok, ok, please hurry,_ " Jeff panicked as he hung up. "The ambulance is on their way," he told Nick.

"What happened?" Thad asked, and Nick moved over.

Laying on the ground was none other than Barry Allen, covered in dirt, clothes burnt.

"Is there an exit wound? Check to see if there's an exit wound," Thad demanded, and Nick moved to take his shoes and socks off. He looked up at Thad.

"There's no exit wound," he said shakily. Thad sucked in a breath.

"That's not good," he said, starting to panic. "Have you checked his breathing? His pulse?" he asked, getting his phone out to call Sebastian.

Nick nodded, but went to check again incase anything stopped since.

" _Thad, what is it? Did you find what happened_?" Sebastian asked, with a bunch of Warblers still somewhat panicking in the background.

Thad looked at Barry, still kind of shocked by what happened. "It's Barry…" he said, as the ambulance pulled in, sirens wailing.

" _What do you mean, it's Barry, what happened Thad?_ " Sebastian demanded, panic in his voice.

"He was struck by lightning," Thad said, as the EMT's got Barry onto a stretcher and took Nick and Jeff for questioning. "Look, I've gotta go, but I'll drive you to the hospital," he said, knowing full well Sebastian was already on his way down.

And he was right. Not two minutes later, a tear streaked Sebastian ran up to Thad, glancing at the ambulance that was pulling out with Jeff and Barry in it, and Nick following suit.

"Let's go, I know where they're taking him," Thad said, getting his keys out, and running to his car, barely behind Sebastian.

Once they got in the car, Sebastian curled up. "I can't lose him, he can't die thinking I hate him," Sebastian said, shocking Thad with his sudden change in demeanor. Because… well…. Sebastian _did_ hate Barry, right?

"He won't die, Sebastian, he won't," Thad said, trying to assure both of them.

"Thad, there's a ten to thirty percent survival rate for lightning strikes, and even then, only twenty percent of people survive without side effects," Sebastian said, looking at Thad. He suddenly wished his health teacher wasn't so thorough on lightning studies back in Paris.

"Barry's a lucky guy, and God won't let someone like him leave this earth quite yet," Thad said confidently.

They drove in silence to St. Anne's, the nearest hospital to where they were. Sebastian got out and practically ran to the doors, leaving Thad behind.

Once Sebastian got inside, he ran to the front desk. "A patient was just admitted, Bartholomew Allen, where is he?"

The person typed something on her computer. "Look's like he's in emergency surgery, and they're trying to stabilize him. He keeps going into cardiac arrest," she said. "Normally I wouldn't give you medical information, but, seeing as you guys are apparently twins, that can be our little secret," she said.

Sebastian thanked her, and she shook her head. "It's nothing. I had a twin, once, he had epilepsy, and one day, he had a fatal seizure, and the hospital wouldn't give me medical updates until they had proof we were related. Luckily, I got to see him before he passed, but I swore that would never happen to anyone again, which is why I asked for this specific spot to work in," she said. Sebastian hung his head.

"I'm so sorry," he said, feeling guilty. The lady waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll let you know if there's changes in his condition," she said, and Sebastian thanked her one last time, before sitting next to Thad, whom he didn't even realise came in.

"What'd she say?" Thad asked.

"He keeps going into cardiac arrest, they're trying to stabilize him," Sebastian said, trying to calm himself down.

"I can't lose him, I can't lose him, _I can't lose him_ ," Sebastian said, taking deep breaths.

"Sebastian, you're not going to-" Thad started, before Sebastian cut him off.

"I can't lose him, _I can't lose him, I can't lose him!_ " Sebastian said, going into a panic attack. He was starting to hyperventilate, and his vision started to go black around the edge, and Thad started to freak out, not knowing what to do.

Jeff came in to get them, to let them know that Barry was stabilized, and they could go see him, but he saw Sebastian and immediately rushed over.

From experience with helping one of his brothers, Jeff knew what to do.

"Sebastian, you're having a panic attack, you can move around if you need to," he started, knowing what to say.

"Breath, breath, I'm here, you'll be ok, Barry's going to be ok, they just finished stabilizing him. He's in his hospital room right now," Jeff assured him, rubbing his back softly. "Breath with me, in…. Out…" Jeff said, breathing like that, and Sebastian did the same. They did that a few more times, with Thad watching in awe on how Jeff was handling it.

"Ok, are you better now?" Jeff asked, once Sebastian's breathing evened out. Sebastian nodded his head, not looking at Jeff.

"Ok, then let's go see Barry," he said, and Sebastian nodded, and got up. Thad got up with him, and grabbed Sebastian's hand encouragingly.

"Alright, let's go," Sebastian said, shakingly, and the trio started to walk off to Barry's room.

—

So for those of you who've been waiting for the next update on AO3 and don't know it's on hold, I'm catching this story up to where that one is (and possibly going further, I have the next one written) so hand in there :)


	10. Chapter 10

Once they got to Barry's room, Jeff stopped them to tell them what was going on.

"Barry's in a coma, and he may be stable, but he's also at risk at seizing or flatlining at anytime, so be ready," Jeff said, before opening the doors.

In the room, there was Barry and a doctor, and the doctor was hooking Barry up to a bunch of wires. There was something sticking out of his mouth to keep his mouth open, probably for the breathing tube coming out of his was a feeding tube going into his chest, and a pulse monitor on his finger. There were IV's in the crook of his arms, probably for nutrients, and there were more going under the sheets they had Barry in. There was also a bag at the foot of the bad that Jeff later called, "the piss bag."

Barry had scars, Lichtenberg figures, from the top of his chest to where they weren't visible anymore. They were cool, but they also made the situation seem more… _real_.

The doctor was hanging up another IV, barely acknowledging the three until he was done.

"No more than three at a time in here, you hear me?" The doctor asked, and the three nodded their heads.

"Also, family only after visiting hours, which end in ten minutes, so I'm going to need a birth certificate from you to prove you two are related," The doctor said, pointing at Sebastian.

"Can't you look it up online? My foster mom has it, and she's currently in France right now," Sebastian demanded.

"Well, unless you two were born here-" The doctor started, but Sebastian cut him off.

"We were! March 14th, 1991. Sebastian and Bartholomew Allen, born under Nora and Henry Allen," Sebastian practically shouted at the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "Alright, I'll try, but if I can't find anything, I'm going to need a hard copy, or permission from his current residing family," he said.

"Did you call Joe West?" Sebastian asked.

"His foster family? Yes, we did, Joe West is his emergency contact at Dalton," the doctor said. He then opened the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes," he said, before leaving.

Sebastian sighed, turning back to his comatose brother.

"Your last name is Allen?" Jeff asked a moment later.

" _Was_ ," Sebastian corrected.

Jeff didn't ask anything else after that.

Sebastian grabbed Barry's hand, being careful around the pulse monitor.

"Barry, I don't know if you can here me, but… it's Sebastian. I'm so sorry about… everything, about what I said, about ignoring you. Truth is, I'm a bit jealous on how confident you are on what happened. That's why I changed. I guess… as the older twin, I felt I needed to one-up your confidence, and I took it a little too far. I need you to wake up, I need to know you know I don't hate you," he said, tears springing in his eyes. He put his head on his brother's chest and started sobbing.

Jeff and Thad heard the door open, and looked at their watches. It hasn't been ten minutes, so who could be there, other than…

They turned around to see an African American man in his late 40's, and a beautiful African American girl barely behind him.

"Can we come in?" The man asked, and Jeff and Thad nodded, getting up.

"I'm Joe West, Barry's foster dad, and this is Iris," the man, Joe said, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Jeff said, accepting his hand. "I'm Jeff, this is Thad," he said.

"We'll leave you two, good luck getting Sebastian to leave," Thad said.

"Also, no more than three people are allowed to be with him at a time," Jeff said, before smiling at Iris and making his way out, with Thad following him.

Iris smiled back, and Joe went inside and sat next to Sebastian, putting a hand on Sebastian's back.

"Hey kid, shh, Barry'll be ok," Joe whispered, and Sebastian looked up.

"Joe?" Sebastian asked, and Joe nodded, pulling Sebastian into a hug, as Sebastian cried into his shoulder. Joe was trying his damndest not to start crying as well, but if Sebastian saw him crying, it would get into his head that Barry wouldn't get better, and it looked like Sebastian was beating himself up over this whole thing for some reason.

Iris moved to the other side of the bed, and grabbed her foster brother's open hand. It was so weird, seeing him lying completely still, free of movement. She let out a small sob, the reality of what happened dawning upon her.

She ran a finger over his Lichtenberg figures, tracing each one carefully. She took her hand off, and looked at his face. He looked peaceful, but she knew he had to be anything _but_ peaceful.

She was broke out of her thoughts when the door opened.

"Visiting hours are up," the guy, probably Barry's doctor, said. He looked at Joe, Sebastian, and Iris, then back to Sebastian.

"I looked up your birth certificate, son, and it did, in fact, have your birth certificate. I made a hard copy for future reference," he told Sebastian.

"So I can stay?" Sebastian asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, you may, although I would advise one or two people stay with him overnight," he said, before leaving again.

"I don't have a way back to Dalton," Sebastian said after a minute. "I know you guys probably want some time with Barry, but can I stay here until someone picks me up?" Sebastian asked, pulling out his phone to text Thad.

"No, I can take you back," Joe said, giving him a tight smile.

"Can I stay with Barry when you do, Dad?" Iris asked, and Joe looked over to her.

"I think Barry would like that," Joe said, nodding.

Sebastian looked at Iris and gave her a tight smile. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind, whispering, "Take care of him for me, please."

Iris turned around and gave Sebastian a real hug, leaning into his chest. "I will," she whispered, holding in her tears.

Joe then got up and patted Barry's hand. "I'll be right back, buddy," he said, a tear falling down his face. He quickly wiped it away and walked over to the door. "Ready, Sebastian?" he asked.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, but I have to go back eventually, right?" he said, walking over to the door and opening it for Joe.

Both of them gave one last look at Barry, taking in his comatose form, and leaving.

Once they were gone, Iris let her walls down. She didn't know why she held her tears in, but she felt she had to appear strong for Barry, and for Sebastian.

"Barry, why does all this happen to you? It's ok to let something horrible happen to someone else for a change," Iris said, trying to joke, resulting in her just crying harder.

She shook her head, taking deep breaths as she put her head back on Barry's hand. Right as she did, the heart moniter she's been ignoring stopped, then continued in one single _beeeeep_. Not too long after that, Barry started convulsing.

"No, no, _no_ ," Iris said, freaking out. Her dad and Sebastian literally left not five minutes ago, and now Barry was dying, no, was _dead_.

Iris opened the door and screamed down the hall, "Help! My brother's coding, and he's seizing! _Help_!"

Three doctors came rushing into the room, telling Iris to move as they sent someone out to get the crash cart as the tried to stabilize the seizure and stop the wires from tangling up.

Iris put her hand up to her mouth, holding in her sobs, as she walked out of the room. She pulled out her phone and called Joe.

Sebastian and Joe walked down the hall, Sebastian straining his neck to rest his head on Joe's shoulder.

"Joe, I'm scared, what if something happens while we're gone?" Sebastian asked. Joe shook his head.

"Nothing's going to happen, Bas, if something does, Iris will call," he assured Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. He really felt like something was going to go wrong. Since they got him stabilized, the chances of him dying were increasingly less, but still, he had this feeling.

The walk to the car was deafeningly silent, both men trying to keep it together. Sebastian sent Thad a message, letting him know that he was on his way back, as they were pulling out of the parking lot, when Joe got a call from Iris.

Sebastian felt his heart drop the second Joe hit the breaks and started turning around.

"Joe, what's going on, what's happening?" Sebastian asked, tears falling out of his eyes. Joe practically sped back to the hospital, which, seeing as they just pulled out, wasn't too far. Joe stopped the car, not giving Sebastian an answer, and, without turning it off, he ran inside. Sebastian locked the doors, and ran inside as fast as he could.

Joe got the two passes to see Barry as fast as he could, and they both ran up the stairs. Outside Barry's door, Iris was crying. When she saw her dad, she immediately lunged into him, crying.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked, again, and again, getting no answer, resulting in him crying harder. Sebastian then looked through the window to find five doctors around him, two trying to stop his movement while the other three got the crash cart ready again.

Sebastian suddenly realised what was happening. He leaned against the wall against the floor, and curled up into himself, bawling. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, probably a text from Thad, asking how Barry was, but he ignored it.

Sebastian felt a pair of hands on him, and suddenly, someone else was leaning into him. Assuming it was Iris, he leaned over and hugged her, the two teens crying into each other uncontrollably.

About half an hour passed, and since then, Sebastian and Iris calmed down, and Sebastian told Thad what was going on and said he wouldn't be back for a while.

Two of the doctors came out, and informed them that Barry was stable again, but they also only wanted Joe in there for the time being, seeing as he was the legal guardian.

Iris began to protest, but Joe instead asked her to take Sebastian back to Dalton.

Getting in the car, Sebastian put his hands in his head. "He's not going to make it, not if he keeps flatlining," Sebastian said, sobbing again. If anyone asked if he cried this much that night, he would deny it.

"Don't say that, Sebastian," Iris said, trying to focus on the road.

Sebastian looked at her. "Do you want to stop somewhere? I don't think either of us should be driving," he said, a minute later. Iris shook her head.

"I think the sooner I get you to Dalton, and back to the hospital, the easier things will be for me," Iris said, not looking back at him, and Sebastian stayed quiet after that.

He pulled his phone out and texted Thad again, letting him know that they were five minutes away, and leaned his seat back.

Sebastian was tired, but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep. Not when Barry's life was at stake. How could he sleep, and wake up fine the next day, when Barry could possibly never wake up?

Iris pulled into Dalton, and Sebastian thanked her before getting out of the car. At the front door, the Warblers were all waiting for him. Nick must've told everyone the news. He didn't end up going to the hospital with them, after all.

The second Sebastian saw them, he fell to his knees, sobbing. All of the Warblers were around him in an instant. Jeff and Nick hugged him, and Thad and Trent put an arm on each of his shoulders. The rest of the Warblers were huddling them, and Sebastian swore he could hear someone faintly praying.

They were there for about five minutes, when Thad helped Sebastian get up, and walking him to the dorm. He asked everyone to leave them alone for the time being, and everyone went back to their dorm.

Everyone except Jeff.

"Is it ok if I stay with you guys tonight?" Jeff asked. "I feel like my dorm would feel too empty right now," he added. Thad nodded his head.

"As long as you don't mind sleeping on the floor," he said, guiding Sebastian to his bed.

As soon as Sebastian got into his bed, he was asleep. Thad assumed he was probably tired from all the crying he just did.

Jeff went and got a pillow and blanket, and made a makeshift bed on the floor.

"Why do the worst things happen to the best people?" Jeff asked. He knew he was rude to Barry at first, but eventually, Barry started to grow on him.

Thad shrugged, from his spot in his bed. "I don't know, but it's not fair," Thad said. About a minute later, he said, "Since we've met, I always wondered why Sebastian and Barry had different last names. I forgot about it for a while, but when he was asking the doctor to look up his birth record, that reminded me of it."

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. "I think I've seen Barry working on something, like a murder case, when he think's I'm asleep," Jeff said, then added, "It might have something to do with the Allen murder a few years ago."

Thad's eyes widened, as he grabbed his laptop. "I think you may be right," he said, looking up the case.

He pulled up the article, and read, " _The Murder of Nora Allen, March 18th, 2000._

 _On the night of March 18th, 2000, Nora Allen was viciously murdered by none other than her husband, Henry Allen, in front of their son, Barry Allen. No one knows why he did it, whether it was revenge, or the once well-known doctor gone mad, but when he claimed innocent, we assumed the former._

 _Their son, Bartholomew Henry Allen, was a witness to the whole thing. Unfortunately, the eleven year old kid was so traumatized by the event, he claimed it was a man in yellow lightning. He stuck by Henry's innocence, no matter how much we tried to tell him there was no man in yellow. This led us to believe that Henry threatened the kid's life._

 _Barry claimed that right after he saw this man in yellow, he was whisked 20 blocks away from his house, with no way home. He refused to listen to us when we said otherwise, and he was later diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder._

 _Their other son, Sebastian Allen, however, was at a friend's house that night, and didn't see t go down. When we asked him if there were any signs of a planned murder, he told us he didn't see any, but he couldn't believe his dad would do something like that._

 _Not having the event unfold in front of him, Sebastian believed what really happened, and the two boys got separated after that._

 _Henry Allen is currently serving a life sentence at Iron Heights prison in Central City._ "

Thad looked at his computer in disbelief.

"Now we know why Barry's so interested in science, I guess," Thad said, and Jeff added, "and that must've been what they were fighting about the other day."

Thad added another thought. "I didn't know they were separated. I mean, I kind of assumed something happened to them, but…" he didn't finish that sentence.

"Thad, we should probably not tell Sebastian we found this," Jeff said, propping himself up with one elbow.

Thad nodded. "I agree, that wouldn't be the best idea," Thad said, shutting down his computer.

"We should probably get to sleep. We can tell the teachers that Sebastian won't be attending classes tomorrow morning," Jeff said, laying back down, to which Thad said, "Alright, goodnight," and turned off the light.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was what Dalton would call a "Silent Day" to honor Barry. While some would argue that Silent Days are used for the dead, they are used to honor any student in the hospital as well.

Silent days basically mean all classes and practices are cancelled, and the students would make something to put in the student's dorm.

When Thad and Jeff woke up, they were not surprised to find that that day was a silent day, and that Sebastian was still asleep.

"Poor guy. Today's going to be even worse than last night for him,"Jeff said, looking at the sleeping figure.

Thad nodded. "I can't even imagine what he must be going through. They never resolved their fight from a few weeks ago, and the guilt must be killing him," he said, sadly.

Jeff nodded. "Do you want to leave him alone for a few minutes? I'm kind of hungry," he suggested. Thad nodded, then looked at the clock.

"Yea, the rest of the guys are probably down there now," he said. Jeff got off the floor, deciding to clean up later, and Thad got up as well.

Not bothering to change, both boys walked silently down to the dining hall, where, as expected, their group of Warblers were already at the table.

"Hey guys," Thad said, as Jeff went off to get in line for food.

"Hey," a few guys said back. Trent asked, "How's Sebastian holding up?"

Thad shrugged. "He's asleep right now, but probably not so well when he remembers what happened," Thad said, looking down.

"I went out to check out the area, there's caution tape all around. There's a bunch of burnt grass as well," Nick said.

Trent sighed. "Barry didn't deserve this. He's too nice," he said. Thad and Nick nodded, when Jeff came back.

Jeff sat down, but he didn't say anything. The others thought he was upset about the lightning, and he was, but he was more disturbed by the article.

Barry had PTSD? Is that why he was so interested in science?

What about this man in yellow? Why would Barry make something like that up? It made no sense!

Jeff didn't really know if he believed Barry or the media, but telling the world about an eleven-year old's PTSD is just messed up. Barry must've been humiliated after that got out.

Maybe that was why he transferred, because people in his school found the articles. Found out what he thought happened.

That was probably why he and Sebastian kept fighting as well. The article did say Sebastian wasn't there, that he believed the cops.

Jeff was brought out of his thoughts by someone sitting next to him. Jeff looked over to greet them, but this person just so happened to be Sebastian.

Sebastian's hair was all frazzled, his eyes were tired and red-rimmed, and he looked like he didn't get much sleep the night before.

"You ok?" Jeff asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Sebastian glared at Jeff. "Do I look ok?" He snapped, his voice breaking. Sebastian then looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry, it's been a long night," Sebastian said solemnly. Thad, Trent, and Nick walked over and hugged him, Jeff joining soon after.

"Do you want me to drive you down there?" Jeff asked, and Sebastian shook his head.

"I can drive myself," he insisted. And Thad protested, "Not in this condition. Let Jeff drive you."

Sebastian pushed away. "I don't need you guys babysitting me because my brother's in a coma, alright?" he snapped.

Jeff put his hands up. "I won't even go into the hospital if you'd like, I just think you need some time to think and focus before you can drive again," he said, and Sebastian sighed.

"Fine," he said in defeat. "Visiting hours start at noon, and I want to be there as soon as that starts, so let's leave around eleven forty-five," he said, before getting up without touching his food, and leaving.

Jeff and Sebastian got there right at twelve somehow, and as promised, Jeff stayed in the car. He did want to visit Barry, but he wasn't sure what the policy was for friends was just yet.

Sebastian walked into the building and got his pass for visiting Barry, along with a look of sympathy - no, _pity_ , from the person working the front desk.

Sebastian made his way up to the floor Barry was on to find Joe and Iris outside the door, and a bunch of doctors leaving the room.

"What happened?" Sebastian frantically asked, and Joe looked over to see Sebastian standing there.

"He flatlined again, has been all night," Joe said, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think to tell me this?" he demanded.

"We didn't want to worry you anymore," Iris defended. Sebastian sighed. He didn't feel like fighting right then. "Just… call me next time he does," Sebastian said, and the two West's nodded.

It went like that for months, but this time someone would call the other when Barry flatlined, whether it be Joe to Sebastian or Sebastian to Iris.

Eventually, Spring Break rolled around, and Barry hasn't woken up yet. Sebastian missed enough classes to have to spend overtime during spring break to catch up, if not summer school, but not quite enough to retake the grade.

The school decided Barry would've had to retake the grade, but he was in mostly advanced classes, and his GPA was a solid 4.0 before the lightning, so if he woke up before the year ended, he could move up with his class.

Which, lucky for Barry, he did.

Sebastian was doing some catchup math homework, five months after the lighting, next to Barry, when out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things or if _Barry's waking up_ , but homework could wait now. Sebastian was sitting closer to Barry, watching for any signs of movement again.

After about ten minutes, Sebastian started to lose hope, when Barry's hand suddenly twitched again.

Sebastian shot out of his seat, heart beating faster, as Barry's fingers slightly moved after his hand stopped twitching.

"Doctor! Nurse! _Someone_! I think my brother's waking up!" Sebastian screamed down the hallway, and a minute later, a doctor and a nurse came running down the hallway.

"What did you say was going on?" The doctor asked as the nurse looked at Barry.

"I think he's waking up," Sebastian said, and the doctor raised an eyebrow. "I saw his fingers move, and his hand twitch," he continued, and the nurse interrupted.

"He's waking up, he keeps slowly moving his fingers," she said, and the doctor went over to Barry to get him ready. He sent the nurse out to call Joe, and Sebastian waited in anticipation.

Barry felt trapped. He heard sounds, people talking, but he couldn't decipher what they were saying. He couldn't open his eyes, let alone _move_ , and it was starting to freak him out. It could've been a sleep paralysis, but even then, he could probably hear people clearly.

 _C'mon, move,_ he thought to himself, trying to move something, _anything_ , but he felt like he couldn't.

After what seemed like forever, he finally felt his hand twitch. _Progress_ , he thought.

A few minutes later, he got his fingers to move. Barry mentally smiled in success. Next step was opening his eyes, but he felt like they were literally glued to his face.

One and a half hours later, Barry opened his eyes, and officially woke up.

Sebastian never thought he would be so happy to see his own face, his own eyes, but when Barry opened his eyes, Sebastian started crying. Joe was there with him, Iris was still in school, but _Barry was awake_.

"Barry?" Sebastian asked softly, putting his hand in his twin's.

"Wh't h'pp'n'd?" Barry groggily asked, before coughing a little bit. His throat had to be so dry, it hasn't been used in _months_.

"You were in a coma, struck by lightning," Sebastian said softly. Barry's eyes slightly widened.

"Lightn'ng?" he asked. Barry didn't _feel_ like he was struck by lightning. Honestly, he felt like he just drank five cups of coffee.

Sebastian nodded. "Yea, you were out for five months," Sebastian finished, before slightly squeezing Barry's hand. "I was so scared you were going to die, Barr," Sebastian said softly, and Barry closed his eyes.

"'m sorry," Barry said, and Sebastian rubbed his _way too firm arm for someone who was just in a coma_ , and said, "No, no, it's not your fault. It's not like you got to choose whether you were struck by lighting," Sebastian chuckled, and Barry slightly smiled.

Joe walked over to Barry and put an arm on his foster son. "We missed you, kid," he said, and Barry weakly smiled back.

"'m t'red," Barry mumbled, and Sebastian said, "It's fine, you sleep man."

While Barry was sleeping, the doctors came in and moved Barry out of the coma ward after checking Barry.

His vitals were so unusually good, they were planning on an early discharge. They wanted to keep him a few days before actually letting him go, and getting him set up for physical therapy, but other than that he had no reason to be there.

Once Barry woke up in a room to himself, with less wiring on him, he decided to try to walk.

It was a terrible idea, he knew, but it wasn't like he was about to walk out of that hospital like he wasn't asleep for five months. Plus, no one was around, he needed to take advantage of this time alone.

Barry slowly and carefully moved the blankets off of him, and swung his legs over the edge. When he did that, he felt that feeling from when he woke up, like he had so much energy, and it had to be released.

Barry carefully placed his feet onto the floor, and not half a second later he crashed into the wall.

 _On the other side of the room_.

"What the hell…?" Barry mumbled to himself, and he felt his hand slightly shaking. He held it to try to calm it down as he got up, knowing someone was probably about to drop by, when he noticed it wasn't just shaking.

 _It was vibrating._


	12. Chapter 12

Three days passed, and Barry tried his hardest not to let the hospital know about his… _dilemma_.

He was apparently abnormally healthy for someone who was just in a coma for months, and the staff was baffled by that. He didn't want to give them another reason to keep him back.

Overnight stays were the weirdest. He would wake up, with that odd feeling of energy, and find _something_ vibrating. It was sometimes one of his hands, sometimes a foot, but it was always weird.

Barry wanted to think that it was a hallucination, but he knew he wasn't on anything, so he didn't know what it was.

Plus, there was the whole "somehow ending up on the other side of the room" thing. He couldn't think of any explanation for that. He could've blacked out, but somehow he knew he hadn't.

Explaining the broken shades on the window was hard. Barry couldn't just say he got up and somehow crashed into them, but he also didn't know what to say. He ended up just saying they fell, and he wasn't sure how.

Which goes back to the three days he had to stay, instead of two.

Joe didn't understand why Barry had to stay an extra day because of a broken window shade, but they assured him that after that, Barry would go home.

They had a physical therapist come up to his room, just to see what Barry was capable of. What they weren't expecting, was for Barry to practically walk flawlessly.

It completely baffled the physical therapist. She told Barry it normally took _months_ for someone to _stand_ , let alone _walk_. Barry just called it a miracle and hoped they wouldn't say anything more.

When Barry finally was discharged, Joe got a call saying his cells were moving, "abnormally fast," not three hours after they left. Joe knew how much Barry wanted to get out of that hospital, so he told them if he saw anything wrong, he'd bring Barry back in.

Sebastian had two days left before he had to go back to school, so he decided to hang out at the West's with Barry during those two days.

"So, What'd I miss while I was… sleeping?" Barry asked, and Sebastian thought about it.

 _About three weeks after Barry got hit by the lightning, the Warblers decided to make Sebastian feel better by making him the captain of the Warblers._

 _Sebastian knew he could handle it, being the captain was his goal the whole season so far. It was just, with Barry gone, he could only handle this in two ways: Anger, or moping. And Sebastian Smythe does_ not _mope._

 _The morning after he got dubbed captain of the Warblers, he took to drinking his sorrow away. He couldn't keep this up, He remembered how disappointed Barry was when he found out about his drinking habits._

 _He got up, making his way out, when someone bumped into him, spilling their 57 Chevy all over him._

Of all the days to wear my blazer to the bar… _he thought to himself._

 _Getting into his car, Sebastian dialled a very familiar number._

" _Hey Blaine… I have a question for you..."_

 _"_ Not too much," Sebastian said, shrugging, before adding, "You getting struck, and right after our fight? I didn't know what I would do if you had died thinking I hated you. I've changed, no more bullying, no more drinking, no more sex. The last one is a bit harder," Sebastian joked, and Barry smiled.

"I'm sorry too," he said, "I shouldn't judge you based on what you like to do. It's not right of me, and I don't want you to change completely because of me," he finished.

Sebastian sighed. "It's not entirely because of you," he admitted.

 _Nearly blinding Blaine was one thing. So was blackmailing the lead soloist in the New Directions, even if he didn't mean it. But driving someone to suicide?_

 _That was when Sebastian knew he had to change._

 _He called Blaine and Kurt, along with Santana, who only agreed if she could bring Brittany, to the Lima Bean to apologize. He felt incredibly guilty. Barry would've been so disappointed in him, he would've been ashamed to be Sebastian's twin._

 _He was catching up on some Math, he was most behind in that class, when he heard Santana say, "Let me break it down for you, from one bitch to another."_

 _Sebastian looked up and put his pencil down, waiting to hear what she had to say as she sat down. "All this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop," she said._

 _Sebastian nodded. Good to know they were on the same page._

 _"Exactly, that's why I called you here. First of all," Sebastian said, then looked up at Blaine. "Blaine, I am sorry about your eye," he said._

 _Blaine scoffed. "That means nothing to me," he said coldly. Sebastian knew he deserved that, but it still hurt._

 _"Just give me a chance," he pleaded. "I have no excuses, other than, a lame prank got completely out of control._

 _"Second, the Finn photos have all been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win, fair and square. And," he continued, "We're going to take donations for Lady Gaga's Born This Way foundation. Win, Lose, or Draw, we're going to dedicate this performance to Dave Karofsky," Sebastian said, then let out a small breath. "I thought you might want to join us," he finished._

 _Kurt leaned over to Blaine and stage-whispered, "Wait for the punch. You know it's coming."_

 _Sebastian shook his head. "No, not this time. For too long, I have treated everything, like a big joke." He took a breath. "It's all fun and games, until it's not," he finished._

 _Kurt, Santana, and Brittany left, but Blaine stayed behind. "What's this really about, Sebastian?" he asked, once the other three were gone. "I know there's more to this than you feeling guilty all of a sudden, otherwise you would've done this earlier," Blaine said, then added, "And I can tell it's more than Karofsky too."_

 _Sebastian sighed. "You're right, there is more. But it's personal, and I don't want you blabbing to the rest of your little cult," he said coldly._

 _Blaine sat down where Santana just was, and reached his hand across the table so it was on Sebastian's. "I heard there was a kid struck by lightning at Dalton, not three weeks ago. Is it about him?" Blaine asked, and Sebastian sucked in a breath, before putting his head down._

 _A few tears fell down his face as he said, "That was my brother struck by lightning, and we weren't exactly on good terms when he was."_

 _Blaine got up and moved over to Sebastian, engulfing him in a hug as Sebastian let everything he was holding in the last three weeks out._

Barry raised his eyebrows in surprise at the story Sebastian told. "Damn, so basically, if I died, you would probably get yourself murdered soon after," Barry concluded, and Sebastian laughed.

"You seriously aren't pissed?" Sebastian asked, surprised.

"Oh, I'm pissed," Barry said, and at Sebastian's face, he added, "But I'm also proud. Not only did you apologize to the people you hurt, but you also didn't have to tell me what you did. That shows a maturity I don't think you had before I woke up," he finished, and hugged Sebastian, who gladly hugged him back.

Their moment was interrupted by Joe knocking on the doorframe. "Sorry to interrupt, but how would you like to go back to school with Sebastian?" Joe asked Barry, and both boys smiled widely. "Definately, Joe," Barry said happily. Joe smiled and said, "Alright, I'll let them know," before walking out.

Sebastian and Barry silently cheered, as they pulled together back into another hug.

The boys pulled up to Dalton on their first day back, and Barry took a deep breath. "Seb, I don't know if I can do this," Barry said, clearly nervous.

Sebastian grabbed Barry's hand. "You got this, Barr. Besides, I'll be there for you this time whenever you need me," he said. Barry gave him a small smile and got out of the car. Sebastian did the same, and walked over to Barry, who barely moved.

"Let's go in, don't wanna be late," Sebastian said, once again grabbing Barry's hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Barry sighed, and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go," he said, taking a step forward.

The two slowly walked up to the door, and Barry stopped in front of the door. "This won't be awkward at all," he mumbled, before reluctantly walking in.

They walked up to the office to get a late pass, seeing as they were coming from home, and the secretary said, "Good to have you back, Mr. Allen. Maybe balance will finally be restored here," and Barry let out a confused laugh. He really didn't get the secretary's here.

The two made a quick stop in each of the dorms, so they could change into their uniforms, then they were off to their first class.

"Remember, just shoot me a text if you're uncomfortable or anything," Sebastian reminded Barry, before leaving for his own first period. Barry walked to his class, and reluctantly opened his door.

Once he got through the door, someone shouted, "Wrong class, Smythe!" to which Barry shook his head.

"I'm not Sebastian," Barry said quietly, looking down.

Eyes widened, and Nick, who was the only Warbler in his class, said loudly, "Oh my god Barry, you're awake!"

Barry gave a small smile, and the teacher walked over and gave him a welcome back hug.

"We are glad to have you back, Bartholomew," she said, and Barry was quick to correct, "It's Barry, but thanks."

At this point, five people Barry never talked to, and Nick, came up and swarmed him. "We missed you, man," Nick said, and Barry smiled. Maybe things wouldn't be as awkward as he thought.

Barry decided to see if he could get what happened at the hospital to happen again, so during his study hall, he snuck out of the school, sending a text to Sebastian, telling him he was going out right before.

Once Barry got to the borders of the school grounds, he hid behind a tree, and concentrated.

Focusing on that feeling he got at the hospital, he tried running. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

Barry tried again, and again, until finally, _finally_ , he got it to work. He took off running, having no idea where he was going, but he knew it wasn't just a hallucination now, and he couldn't care less where he ended up.

Barry knew he should've stopped when he began to black out, but it wasn't until he found an alley did he stop, and that was to pass out.

A few hours later, Barry cracked his eyes open, to Lady Gaga playing in the background, and some dude with long hair looking at some measurements.

"Where am I?" He groggily asked, gaining the other man's attention.

"You're in Central City, I found you passed out in an alley, although I'm not entirely sure how you got there," the man informed him.

"I ran here… holy shit, what time is it?" Barry asked, whipping his phone out. "A little past one," the guy said, and Barry checked his phone.

 _From Sebastian (10:51): Dude, where'd you go? I don't see you in your class_

 _From Sebastian (11:36): Barry, where are you?_

 _Missed call from Sebastian (11:36)_

 _From Nick Duval (11:38): Why are you skipping? You could just tell the teachers you're not feeling well_

 _From Sebastian (12:59): Bartholomew Henry Allen, I swear to god if you don't answer in the next hour, I'm calling the cops_

Barry quickly responded to Sebastian, before getting up. "Look, man, I've really got to go," Barry said, getting up.

"Woah, woah, dude, I had a friend who's getting a doctorate in… doctoring, and she said you're glucose levels were extremely low, and you need to take it easy," Barry's host said. "She managed to get a feeding tube in you, but she had to take it out about thirty minutes ago," he continued.

"Low… glucose…" Barry muttered, trying to understand what this man was saying. "I'm not eating enough?" He asked, and the man nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay for a bit, but I can't trust you if I don't even know your name," Barry said reluctantly.

The man's eyes widened. "Where are my manners? I'm Cisco, Cisco Ramon."


	13. Chapter 13

"So, Cisco, how old are you exactly?" Barry asked, as he took a bite of his fifth sandwich.

"Sixteen," Cisco said proudly. "I'm turning Seventeen later this month, though."

Barry smiled. "Nice! I turned seventeen in March, although I was in a coma to celebrate," he said.

"A coma?" Cisco asked. Barry nodded. "Lightning," he informed the younger man, earning an "Ah," from him.

"Well, that may explain how you got here. I was walking by the alley I found you in, when I felt a rush of wind, and _bam_! There you were, passed out in that alley. I think," Cisco said, then leaned forward, whispering, "I think you may have superpowers," he finished, smiling widely.

Barry's eyes widened. "Superpowers?" He asked, trying to keep it quiet. "Like Superman?"

Cisco nodded. "Not exactly like Superman, but along those lines. I say, we test it out soon. I know this abandoned airport close to my house," he said excitedly. Barry nodded.

"Alright, but I don't even know where you live. And what if you're parents get suspicious?" he asked.

Cisco waved him off. "I'm not even sure they know I exist, we'll be fine," he said, before adding, "Also, here, give me your phone, I can put my number in."

Barry handed his phone after unlocking it, and said, "If Sebastian texts me, ignore it."

Cisco laughed, and said, "Got it," before putting his number in, and texting Barry so he could get his new friend's number.

"Here you go, now we are officially friends," he joked. Barry laughed.

"I should probably get back, my brother's probably sending a search-and-rescue party out," Barry joked, before standing up. "Thanks for saving me, man, nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out. Cisco grabbed it and said, "You too."

Barry gave him one last smile, before summoning that energy he felt, and found his way back to Dalton.

" _Do you even know how fucking worried I was? You just left, no word, all I had was a text saying you were going on a walk!_ " Sebastian screamed, once he dragged Barry to his dorm.

"Bas, I'm sorry, I got lost. It's not like I exactly _know_ this area," Barry lied. Sebastian threw his hands up.

" _Exactly! You don't know the area! So why did you do something stupid like leave school grounds like that?_ " he practically screamed.

"I don't know, Sebastian. Let's just not fight over it, alright? I won't do it again," Barry promised.

Sebastian sighed. "I was so scared, man, I just got you back," he said, going in to hug his twin.

"I'm sorry, Bas," Barry said, sincerely.

Sebastian didn't say anything, he just leaned into his twin, as if Barry was going to leave if he wasn't.

"I'm skipping lacrosse practice today, wanna go get a coffee?" Sebastian asked, and Barry nodded his head. "Sure, what'd you have in mind?" Barry asked, and Sebastian smirked.

Twenty minutes later, Sebastian pulled up to the Lima Bean, and Barry raised an eyebrow. "So is this the place your group likes to hang out at?" Barry asked, and Sebastian shrugged. "They haven't come as much, some of us still aren't on good terms," he said softly. Barry shut up after that.

When the twins walked into the Lima Bean, there wasn't a line. "Lucky us," Sebastian said, winking at the barista.

They walked up and ordered their drinks, Barry raising an eyebrow at Sebastian's request for a shot of courvoisier, and Sebastian raising a higher eyebrow at Barry's request for decaf.

From across the restaurant, Blaine and Kurt were talking about graduation, and what the future held for them, when Kurt saw double Sebastian's. He couldn't help but mutter, "Oh my god."

Blaine looked behind him, and immediately saw what Kurt was looking at. "I knew he had a brother… he didn't say anything about a twin," he muttered.

Blaine got up, and Kurt grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Well, it'd be rude to ignore Sebastian, he's had a rough few months," Blaine excused, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "He deserved to have a rough few months," he retorted coldly.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eye, not believing what Kurt was saying, and said, "His brother was struck by lightning, and he was angry. If Finn was struck by lightning, or me, what would you have done?"

Kurt sighed. "Not almost blind someone with rock salt?" He said in defeat. He let go of Blaine's arm and got up with him.

"Be nice to them both, we don't know which one's Sebastian," Blaine said, and Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian and Barry were talking about times they could get together, when Sebastian had lacrosse practice (which tomorrow he did, thank god. Barry really wanted to learn more about his… _superpowers_ ), when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw a familiar couple walk toward them.

Sebastian smirked at them, and Barry turned his head around to see what he was looking at.

"Hey killer, lady Hummel," Sebastian greeted. Barry furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Sebastian. "Be nice," he whispered, and Kurt smirked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and smiled at Barry. "Fine," he said, obviously not too happy about it.

"I like this other Sebastian," Kurt whispered to Blaine, loud enough for Sebastian and Barry to hear. Barry put his head down, to shy to say anything, and Sebastian snapped, "His name is Barry, and he is no "other Sebastian". He's _much_ better than me."

Kurt and Blaine were taken aback by Sebastian's sudden defense for his twin. "Sorry, Bastian, Barry," Kurt said, and Blaine held his hand out to Barry. "Nice to meet you, Barry. I'm Blaine," he said politely. Barry gave Sebastian a look, as if to ask, "This is the guy you wanted to bang?" before taking Blaine's hand and smiling. "You too, I've heard about you," he said.

Blaine looked at Sebastian and smirked. "Uh oh," he joked. Barry waved his hand.

"I've only heard good things," Barry said, even though it was partially a lie.

Blaine slightly laughed. "Sure," he said, sitting down, with Kurt doing the same.

"So, Barry, what do you like to do?" Kurt asked sweetly, although Sebastian could hear a sense of false glee in his voice.

"Science, definately science," Barry said happily.

The four boys started talking, when Barry got a text from Cisco.

 _Cisco Ramon (5:39) : Hey dude, what time are you able to come tomorrow? And is it ok if I bring my friend? The one getting the doctorate? She's good at keeping secrets, and really, neither of us have many friends, so it shouldn't be a problem._

Barry got up, saying he had to go to the bathroom, and made his way to the bathroom. Rather than going, though, he called Cisco.

" _Hey Barry_ ," Cisco said, once he answered.

"Hey man, so, I think it's cool to invite her, but is it ok for me to get to know her first?" Barry asked.

" _Yea_ ," Cisco said. " _How about we find a meeting place sometime tomorrow?_ " he asked, and barry thought about it.

"I can get over to Central around three, so how about we meet up at CC Jitters then, then make our way to that abandoned airport?" he suggested.

" _Yea, that would work. Wait,"_ Cisco paused. _"How do you know what CC Jitters is?_ " he asked.

"I technically live in Central, I go to a boarding school. Had to get away from the bullying, you know?"

" _Oh, yea, yea I know what you mean, I mean I just have to deal with it, the science nerd of the family, and all that. No one cares about me, so long as I don't get in the way of my_ perfect _brother_ ," Cisco said.

"My brother's the perfect one in our family too, but we both are pretty messed up in our own ways," Barry said. "Anyway, we'll meet at Jitters at three?"

" _Yea, let me call Caitlin - that's her name, by the way, and see if she's cool with it,_ " Cisco said, before hanging up. Barry looked at his phone, and walked back out to Sebastian and Klaine.

"Feel better? You sure took your time," Sebastian teased.

"Well I _did_ only wake up last week, do you expect me to be completely fine?" Barry joked, and Blaine and Kurt raised their eyebrows.

"You only woke up last week?" Blaine asked, surprised. Barry nodded. "The doctors were confused by it too, normally, I'd still be in the hospital," he said.

"What happened?" Kurt asked softly.

"Lightning," Sebastian and Barry said at the same time, Sebastian saying it a little harsher.

"It's nothing, though," Barry said, glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Do you know _how_ many times I watched you _die_ , Barry?" Sebastian snapped, his voice slightly cracking. "Because watching your twin die is _totally_ nothing."

Blaine and Kurt raised their eyebrows, and took that as their cue to leave. "We're gonna go, but it was lovely to meet you, Barry," Blaine said, and Kurt sent him a smile, to which Barry returned.

Once they were gone, Barry turned to Sebastian. "You… watched me… die?" He asked, and Sebastian looked down.

"So many times…" he said quietly. Barry put an arm around Sebastian.

"I'm so, sorry, Bas," he said, and Sebastian got up. "Let's go, I don't want to be here anymore," he said. Barry nodded.

"Alright," he said quietly, getting up as well.

Jeff was out with Nick or something, leaving Barry alone to their dorm.

Barry was at his desk, figuring out who to tell and who not to tell in his notebook.

So far he had reasons for Joe, Sebastian, Trent and Nick, and Iris.

 _Sebastian - Pro's: Twin. Con's: Man in Yellow, claiming I'm insane - many times._

 _Joe - Pro's: Foster Father, Trustworthy. Con's: Man in Yellow, Therapists._

 _Trent/Nick - Pro's: Nice guy. Con's: Don't know well enough._

 _Iris - Pro's: She'll find out one way or another, Sister, why not tell her? Con's: Can't keep a secret._

He was finishing writing down Iris' reason's when he heard the door start to open. Barry suddenly felt the surge of energy, and he quickly tore the paper out, put it in his pocket, changed, and got into bed, all while the door wasn't moving.

Jeff walked in, the room feeling slightly cooler than usual, like a gust of wind was going through, finding Barry asleep on his bed, or at least trying to sleep. He shrugged it off, Barry was probably exhausted, and went to his own bed. It was weird sleeping in his bed, he hasn't slept in it since Barry was struck.

He looked over at Barry. He felt bad for him, his life… everything bad that could possibly happen happened to him, and yet he was still the happiest, most outgoing person at this school.

Jeff sighed, and turned in his bed. Barry was the definition of the quote,"Those who smile the brightest, have suffered the most," but he gave that quote a whole knew meaning.

And Jeff respected Barry even more for that.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day flew by fast for Barry. He went out for lunch, assuming from what Cisco said that he could eat whatever and not get fat.

Right as the bell rang, Barry ran (normal speed) back to his dorm to change, before going out of the building and running (full speed) to CC Jitters.

Getting there somewhat early, Barry decided to order a coffee and a few muffins while he waited.

"Excuse me, are you Barry Allen?" Someone asked, as Barry was getting his muffins. Barry turned around to see who it was, and saw a lady in her late-teens smiling at him.

"Yea, that's me, who are you?" Barry asked cautiously.

"Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon told me we were meeting here?" The girl - Caitlin, asked. Barry nodded.

"Yea, yea, we are," he said. "Where is Cisco, by the way? It's three o'clock," Barry said, looking at his watch.

Caitlin shrugged. "You can always count on Cisco to be _fashionably_ late," she joked, and Barry laughed.

"Normally, I'm the _fashionably_ late one," he said, seriously. Caitlin laughed.

"Clearly," she said, hinting at the fact that Barry was there before her.

Barry laughed again. "I got lucky this time," he excused.

Cisco chose that time to show up, asking, "So, you two got to know each other?"

Barry shrugged. "We got each other's names, and we talked about you. Not each other," he teased, and Cisco put his hand to his heart in offense.

"Caitlin, tell Barry about yourself," Cisco said, as if he were a teacher instructing a class. Caitlin rolled her eyes and said, "I'm eighteen, but I skipped a year in school so I'm a freshman in college, I'm majoring in Bioengineering and pre-med," she said proudly. Barry raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm seventeen, I've got a twin," at that, Cisco raised his eyebrows, whispering something like, "That's so cool." Barry continued, "I go to a boarding school in Dalton, but I was raised in Central City," deciding against telling them about him being a foster kid.

"Dude, I've always wanted to meet a twin," Cisco said in awe.

Barry scoffed. "You don't want to meet mine. We're all lucky I'm the one who ended up the way I did," he said. "Speaking of which, how about we head over to the airport now?" He suggested.

Cisco nodded excitedly, and said, "Yes, definitely!

Barry and Caitlin smiled, and headed out the door, Cisco following suit.

"Oh, and Barry, don't take this the wrong way, I took your measurements while you were asleep," Cisco said, and Barry raised an eyebrow, starting to feel trust issues bubbling to the surface, "and Caitlin was able to pull some strings, and I made you a tripolymer friction-proof suit," He finished quickly.

Barry shook off the utter violation he felt in terms of admiring the fact that Cisco managed to get _tripolymer_. That stuff was extremely hard to get, especially as a _teenager_.

"I don't know if you've noticed yet, but normal clothes tend to burn up with high speeds, so I decided to help you out a bit. Your clothes were burnt when I found you, but I may or may not know how to fix clothes," Cisco sheepishly admitted, earning a confused look from Caitlin.

They didn't talk the rest of the way there.

"Alright, so this is the suit," Cisco said, pulling something red out of his messenger bag. "Try it on, see if it fits, and if it does, I'll explain everything it does," Cisco excitedly said. Barry smiled at his enthusiasm, and grabbed the suit, going to put it on.

The suit fit perfectly, and he looked like an actual _superhero_!

Barry walked back to Cisco and Caitlin, with his cowl down, and asked, "How do I look?"

Caitlin smiled and gave a thumbs up, and Cisco said, "So, freaking, cool!"

Cisco then proceeded to tell Barry about the different things the suit did, how he could communicate with them, and why it was so helpful.

Eventually, Barry got ready to run, and Cisco got the portable speedometer ready, as Caitlin pulled up his vitals.

"Damn, Barry, you're heartbeat is so _fast_ ," she said in awe. Cisco went over to look at his vitals, and mumbled, "Holy shit, that's awesome."

Barry sighed and said, "Can we start? My brother's practice is probably over soon and I don't want him to get suspicious."

Cisco nodded. "Yea, yea, let's get started," he said, and Barry put his cowl on.

"Ready?" Cisco shouted, and Barry mumbled, "Ready."

"Alright, I'm going to count down from three, and you're going to take off," Cisco instructed, and Barry nodded, getting into a runner position. "Three, Two, One!" Cisco shouted, and Barry took off.

Now that he knew what he was doing, the feeling of running, it was… _exhilarating_.

The feeling of wind rushing past him at impossible levels,he felt like all his worries, his problems, they were left behind him.

Barry was almost at the end of the landing strip when he remembered.

 _Mom?_

 _Barry! Don't let it touch you!_

Barry tripped, losing his balance. He waved his arms around, trying to keep his balance.

 _Run, Barry, run!_

Barry tripped into a bunch of barrels, taken aback by a sudden realization.

 _He has the same powers as the man in yellow._

Rather than focusing on his probably broken wrist, Barry started thinking of how he could get his dad out of prison, how he could prove to Sebastian, and the court, that his dad was innocent.

The only problem with that would be telling everyone about his powers, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to tell Joe about this.

"Barry!"

Barry was snapped out of his thoughts by Caitlin and Cisco running to him, Caitlin with a tablet in her hand.

"I think I broke my wrist," Barry groaned, as they got closer.

"What happened out there?" Cisco asked with concern a few hours later, as Caitlin was looking at Barry's x-ray in concern. Both boys thought it was cool that she had an x-ray machine, even though it was her parents, but they opted to admire that later. "You were doing amazing, then you just… fell."

Barry sighed. "I… when I was eleven, my mom was murdered," Barry started. Cisco opened his mouth to say something, but Barry kept going. "The guy that did it, he had the same powers as me, but the police arrested my dad for it. My brother, he believed the cops, and I've been trying to figure out what really killed my mom and how to find him, and now, I think I have a way," he finished, leaving Cisco and Caitlin, who looked up from the x-rays to listen, speechless.

Neither of them knew what to say, so Caitlin just walked over to Barry with her tablet and showed him his x-rays.

"So this was three hours ago, when you first crashed," she said, and Barry winced. He was never good with looking at medical things. "Looks like you had a distal radius fracture."

Wait a second. "Had?" Barry asked, confused, and Caitlin swiped up. "It's healed. In three hours," she said, still shocked herself.

"What does that mean?" Barry asked, shocked.

"Looks like you have accelerated healing," Cisco said, a smile stretching across his face. Barry smiled about as wide as Cisco. "That's awesome," he said, before he got a text.

 _From Sebastian (just now): Lacrosse practice is done, do you want to eat dinner with the warblers and I?_

Barry put his phone down, and said, "I've got to go, but I'll call you guys," Barry said, before taking off.

"He means call you, right? I don't have his number," Caitlin said to Cisco, and Cisco just shrugged.

Barry changed back into his clothes once he got to the school, hiding his new suit in a messenger bag he found on his way back.

Walking into the school, Barry almost literally ran into Sebastian.

"Hey, I was just about to go looking for you!" Sebastian said, smiling at his brother.

"I was outside, walking around the school. Don't really feel like exploring today," Barry lied.

Sebastian chuckled. "And I don't really want to lose you again," he said, before asking, "Are you doing track this year? It's not too late to sign up."

Barry shrugged. Honestly, he really wanted to, but he couldn't, not when he was still exploring his powers.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea, I just woke up, don't want to use up too much energy," he excused quickly.

Sebastian put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "True, plus, there's always next year," he said. Then, he gave Barry a mischievous smile.

"What are you doing…?" Barry asked, knowing that look all too well.

"You know, in our time here we've only pulled one prank?" Sebastian said as they walked up the stairs.

Barry laughed. "You're right, we haven't," he said.

Sebastian looked at him. "We should do something about that, prank the Warblers or something," he said, and Barry thought about it.

"How about you fix up my hair, and we go looking the exact same until someone notices?" Barry suggested, and Sebastian smiled.

"Now we're talking!" he said, happily, as they walked into his dorm.

"Go into the bathroom. We've got some work to do, your hair's grown too much," Sebastian ordered, grabbing a pair of scissors.

Barry laughed. This would either end terribly, or extremely funny.

I'm back! So, my birthday is next week, so I'm hoping to get this up to date by then, so brace yourself for an influx of updates :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Update for AO3 is coming soon, I swear. I just had some writer's block, but it'll be here soon! I swear!**

"Dude, you're hair is so long," Sebastian complained as he cut Barry's hair.

"Well they didn't exactly cut my hair while I was in a coma," Barry argued, and added, "Besides, my hair didn't grow _that_ much."

Sebastian scoffed as he was cutting the last few strands of hair to a length identical to Sebastian's.

"Alright, now the hair gel, to be safe," Sebastian said, digging around the drawer.

"Why?" Barry asked. He was never the biggest fan of hair gel, it made his hair feel trapped. It was quite uncomfortable.

"Just in case," Sebastian said, taking the gel out of the container and putting some in Barry's hair, and styling it so it looked like his own.

Barry scoffed. "Just don't make it look like Blaine's. I don't know what was going on, but he had a full on gel-met going on at the Lima Bean," he said, and Sebastian laughed.

"Preach it brotha," he said, making Barry reach back and slap him. Luckily, Sebastian was done, so his hair wasn't messed up too bad.

"I thought you were in love with him," Barry laughed, and Sebastian shrugged.

"I am," he said offhandedly, "But I'm done trying to steal Blaine from his gay-faced boyfriend, as much as it pains me."

Barry smiled, as he got up. "I'm proud of you, Sebastian," he said. "Now, what should we wear?"

Sebastian shrugged. At this point in the year, people never really wore their blazers to dinner, and he wasn't about to either. As comfortable as the blazers were, he wanted to be in his own clothes for a change.

"I assume our wardrobes are completely different," he said, and Barry nodded in agreement.

Sebastian walked over to his closet and grabbed the pair of clothes they wore the day they tricked Joe and Iris.

Barry laughed. "Tell me you did _not_ raid my closet back at home," he said with amusement, and Sebastian sheepishly smiled.

"Maybe I did," he said, before throwing one of the pairs at Barry. "Now, you know I have no shame, so if you want to keep your innocence, go into the bathroom or something," Sebastian warned, before taking off his shirt. Barry widened his eyes, realising Sebastian wasn't lying, and hurried into the bathroom.

Once he assumed Sebastian was changed, after changing himself, Barry walked out of the bathroom. He looked at Sebastian, and smirked. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Alright, ground rules. You've gotta act like me, so no quips, sex talks, drinking, anything like that," Barry said, and Sebastian fake-pouted. "Why can't you act like me?" he asked, to which Barry replied, "I can't be sarcastic to save my life, and sex? Not my thing."

Sebastian sighed. "I guess... for the sake of this prank," he said, pretending to give in. Barry smiled. "Let's go eat, then," he said.

The twins walked down the hall together, Barry trying to look as confident as his brother was.

Truth is, Barry's always been jealous of his twin. Sebastian was always the more confident, outgoing one, the one in the spotlight. He's always been the center of attention, getting whatever he wanted. If he was taken in by Joe, Joe would probably favor him more, Iris would want to be with him more, and Barry would be on the sidelines. Sebastian was probably even his parent's favorite, even though they would always say they had none.

Barry was snapped out of his thoughts by the doors to the cafeteria opening. "Here we go," he mumbled, and the two walked in, their heads held high.

Not two steps in, they head some sophomore shout, "Seriously?" and suddenly all heads were on them.

Barry looked at Sebastian, to see he was trying not to laugh at the, "Oh good lord"'s, and "for fucks sake, Smythe," going around the cafeteria. Barry just bit his tongue, trying to keep a straight face.

They got over to the Warbler table, and Thad scoffed. "You know, this would be really fucking amazing, if Sebastian knew how to stop smirking," he said, and Sebastian looked over at Barry, who didn't even realise he _was_ smirking.

Putting on a smirk, Jeff looked at Thad's now dumbfounded face and lost it. He was laughing so hard, people were starting to look at him instead of the twins.

"It's not that funny, Sterling," Barry said, trying to act like Sebastian, and Sebastian was impressed. He thought Barry wasn't going to do this, but it was working so far. He hunched down a little bit, like he assumed Barry would, and changed his smirk into a smile.

"Barry!" Nick shouted, pointing at Sebastian, and Barry - the real one, that is, bit the inside of his cheek to hide his laughter.

"Wait, that one's trying not to laugh, that's Barry," one of the freshmen said, pointing at Barry, and both twins laughed at that simultaneously.

"Agh, I'm so confused," Trent complained, and Barry channelled his inner Sebastian, saying, "We're not saying who's who, this is going on until you guys figure it out."

"What about class?" Someone asked, and Sebastian said, "Maybe we'll switch, maybe we won't," earning a laugh from Barry, and groans from the rest of the table.

"Lacrosse?" Someone else asked, and Barry shrugged. "Either we both go, or we skip," he said. Trent and Thad looked at each other, mortified. They didn't realise how serious the two were about this.

Jeff, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. He was looking forward to this day since he met the twins, and when Barry was struck by lightning, he was starting to think it wouldn't happen. Now, here they were, mirror twins, and it couldn't get better.

"Alright, we're going to go get food," Barry announced, and the duo got up.

Getting through the line, their facade only broke when Sebastian saw how much food Barry was getting.

"Holy shit, do you want to get fat?" he asked, and Barry shrugged. "I had a small lunch, ok?" he said, and Sebastian gave him a look before walking back to their table.

"Jesus, how many calories is that?" Thad asked once the twins sat down.

"Too many," Sebastian deadpanned, and someone shouted, "That's Barry then. He'd be keeping Sebastian in line about all that food," and the other Warblers nodded in agreement. Not that that'd stop the two, of course.

"We figured it out, you can drop the act," Trent said, and Barry shook his head.

"But did you?" He asked in a very Sebastian-like tone, and all the Warblers groaned yet again.

"How long are you planning on doing this?" Nick groaned, and Sebastian smirked.

"'Til you figure out who's who," he said, and Barry added, "Or we get bored."

Jeff started laughing, and Nick slapped him on the shoulder.

The rest of the dinner went beautifully for the twins, and like hell for everyone else. They ended up giving up on figuring out who's who, and hoped that they were joking about this carrying on to the next day.

They weren't.

Of course, everyone thought Barry was in the right class, that Sebastian was in the right class, but in reality, they switched.

Sebastian kicked Thad out of their dorm so they could catch each other up on the classes, and when Sebastian had no idea what Barry was saying about science, he was told to keep quiet in the back of the class. Barry was in with a bunch of seniors, so he wasn't really called on much anyway.

The first few periods went perfectly, no one suspecting that they weren't themselves, literally. It wasn't until third period, World History, that people realised this prank wasn't over.

The teacher looked absolutely mortified, not knowing what to say. When the bell rang for class to start, she finally said, "Barry, why do you let Sebastian do this?"

The whole class burst out in laughter, and Barry and Sebastian, who were rehearsing this last night in case something like this happened, said, "What makes you think I didn't want this?"

The teacher turned red, and turned to the board, officially giving up and starting on the lesson.

Barry and Sebastian shared a quick fistbump under the table - this was going pretty well so far.

The twins agreed on one thing - They both got to go to their own study halls. So, when Barry got a text from Cisco, he decided that was pure luck.

 _Cisco Ramon (just now): Hey, armed car chase on 2-47, right inside of Central wanna go test out the new suit?_

Barry's eyes widened. Sure, he considered becoming a superhero, but this was his chance. He was scared, but he wanted to do something. He wanted to prove Sebastian wasn't the only one with balls.

 _On it,_ he said, and told the monitor he was going to his dorm to take a nap. The monitor, who couldn't really care less, just waved him off.

Barry walked out of the room and hurried up to his dorm, where he left his suit. He put his suit on at full speed, and ran out.

Barry ran to where Cisco said the chase was, and turned on his com. "Cisco, you there?" he asked, and about five seconds later, Cisco said, "You're doing it! You didn't ditch class, did you, I don't know if the school would give me brownie points for that," he said.

"No, study hall," Barry said as he caught up to the car. People always told him don't play in traffic, and yet here he was, running in the middle of it.

"I think I see the car," Barry said, as an arm with a gun popped out of a window, firing two shots at the cop car following it.

Barry ran to the bullets, grabbing them as he ran, and went to the car. The person was alone in the car, both shooting and driving at the same time. Barry grabbed the gun from his hand, then opened the door.

 _This is so fucking dangerous,_ Barry thought as he unbuckled the car and grabbed the guy. Running even faster, he opened the back door of the cop car to put him in. He went to grab a pair of handcuffs from the passenger cop, when he realised that _holy shit, that's Joe!_

Barry stole Joe's handcuffs, and put them on the guy, before closing the door and getting into the other car, so it didn't crash.

"Cisco, what do I do?" Barry asked, once he was in.

"Don't you have your license? You're seventeen!" Cisco said, and Barry shouted, "I didn't want to waste Joe's money! I didn't even get my permit!"

Cisco sighed loudly on the other side of the line. "Just pull over and hope for the best," he advised, and Barry did just that, barely not crashing into a tree. He ran out of the car and got the hell away from there before Joe could suspect anything.

Once Barry was back to his dorm, he changed back into his blazer and looked at his hair. It was somewhat messed up from the running, but Sebastian made it simple enough to do, so basically all he had to do was smooth his hair back and he'd be fine.

Just as he did that, the bell for next period rang, and Barry walked out of his dorm like nothing happened.

Sebastian did _not_ want to go to Barry's science class. He was barely holding onto a B in his own, let alone his nerdy twin brother's.

What if there was a pop quiz today? What if he had to answer some question that he didn't understand one word of, and made a fool out of "Barry"?

"Class, put your pencils away - you won't be needing them today," The teacher started with when the bell rang, and Sebastian sighed in relief.

"Now, I know none of you watch the news during lunch, but I do, and I saw something today that would make for good discussion," she said, and Sebastian mentally groaned, while most seniors perked up.

"So, during fourth period, there was a car chase going on, and some traffic camera's got footage of it," she said, then clicking a button, starting a youtube video.

Sebastian wasn't really paying attention to the video, but when he saw a red blur run down the street, take the driver out of the car, put it in the cop car, and stop the other car, he almost choked.

"You ok man?" The guy sitting next to him asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Yea, I… um… I just feel like I've heard about this before, that's all," Sebastian stuttered, and the guy sitting next to him gave him a look before shrugging and looking back at the video.

Once the video ended, the teacher asked, "So, what do you guys think that was?"

Sebastian didn't care though. Honestly, he felt kind of sick. What if Barry wasn't insane, and that thing was the thing that killed his mom?

No, that couldn't be it, Barry said it was a man in _yellow_ , not red. But it had the same power as what Barry described…

"Barry? Are you still with us?" The teacher asked, breaking Sebastian out of his thoughts. Sebastian shook his head.

"Honestly, I'm not feeling too good," he said, and it wasn't a lie.

The teacher got a look of sympathy on her face and said, "How about you go lie down in the nurse's office, or your dorm room?" She suggested, and Sebastian said, "Thanks," with a genuine smile.

If Barry was right about this whole man in yellow thing, Sebastian would have a whole lot of making up to do.

But Barry couldn't know he was looking into this. Plus, he had one more resource that could say the exact things Barry did.

For the first time in six years, Sebastian was going to visit his father.


	16. Chapter 16

He didn't want to do this.

Standing outside of Iron Heights Prison, Sebastian couldn't stop thinking of how _wrong_ this was. But with everything suddenly working around his brain, he had to hear Henry's story; he never gave him a chance before.

Walking in, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. But Sebastian Smythe did _not_ back down, ever.

Also, he didn't drive two hours to turn around and drive two more hours.

Once Sebastian miraculously got in (If there was a more secure prison, he did _not_ want to see it), he sat in the booth by the wall.

When he saw Henry sit down, he got another sudden urge to run. He spent so much of his life hating the man in front of him,and now here he was, visiting him willingly.

"Barry?" Henry asked, and Sebastian looked down. "You just visited me the other day, is something wrong? Is Sebastian ok?"

Sebastian's head snapped up at the mention of his name, but didn't say anything.

"Sebastian? Is that you?" Henry finally asked, and Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded.

"Look, I don't want any sappy "I missed you" talk - I just have a question," he said quickly, and Henry nodded. Secretly, Henry knew Sebastian wouldn't visit him just to see him. He hasn't seen his other son since that night.

"What happened the night mom died? Tell me the truth. I don't care how odd the story is, I'm willing to listen," he said, and Henry sighed.

"We just put Barry to bed, and I decided to go to bed early, while your mom wanted to stay up later. I woke up to noise in the living room, and I heard your mother and Barry screaming. I walked into the room, and found this… this _thing_ , running around your mother," he said, and Sebastian interrupted, "What did it look like?"

Henry took a deep breath, as if in thought. "It had yellow and red lightning coming off of it, and it was a blur of the same colors. I'm sure your brother can tell you more," Henry said, then added as an afterthought, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Something happened, and some new evidence came to light, and now I'm questioning everything I've ever known about that night," Sebastian admitted, and Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Barry said the same thing, except it was about getting me out, not finally believing me," he said, and Sebastian's eyes widened. Barry knew about this? But how? This… this blur wasn't even seen until today, how the _hell_ would Barry know about this?

"You're time is up," a guard informed him, and Sebastian nodded. He said into the phone, "I will be back, don't worry," before hanging up the phone and getting out of his seat, leaving behind a flabbergasted Henry Allen.

Barry couldn't find Sebastian after school, so he figured he went ahead and broke their promise by going to lacrosse.

Waiting for Sebastian to be done, Barry decided to try and figure this whole "hero" thing out a little more.

He called up Cisco, and Cisco called up a friend " _Her name's Felicity, I think you two would like each other_ ", and had her hack security cameras of banks in Ohio.

" _Here's one - Huntington Bank, in Columbus. It's in the outer part of the city,_ " Cisco said, and Barry smirked, putting his suit on.

"Alright, here we go," Barry said, taking off.

Finding the location was somewhat hard, seeing as Cisco didn't give Barry an address, but when he found it, the guy was just exiting the bank.

Barry ran over to him and grabbed the money, with a smirk. "I don't think this belongs to you," he said, and the guy pulled out a gun, immediately firing three shots at him. Two of the shots missed, but one of them went right into his shoulder. Barry groaned at the sudden pain - he's never felt anything like it before. That wasn't the issue, though.

Barry quickly put the money back in the bank, and grabbed the guy, running him to the CCPD, since he didn't know where the Columbus precinct was.

He then ran to Cisco's, who was still monitoring Barry. Barry collapsed on the couch, unable to handle the bullet being inside him much longer.

"Cisco, Cisco call Caitlin or something, I got shot, it's still in there," Barry panicked, and he grabbed his shoulder, trying to numb the pain.

It barely worked.

Cisco shot out of his chair and ran over to Barry. He helped Barry get the top of his suit off, and started freaking out at the amount of blood that was on his shoulder.

"Screw waiting for Caitlin, we have to get this bullet out _now_ ," Cisco said, noticing the hole was slowly getting smaller.

Cisco ran to his garage and grabbed a pair of pliers that were new, and some unused gauze, and ran back to the basement, where Barry was.

"Alright, the only time I've ever removed something from somewhere was in the game Operation, and I wasn't the best at that," Cisco warned, and Barry glared at him, ignoring the black that was starting to frame the edge of his vision.

"Not helping, Cisco," he said through gritted teeth, and Cisco said a quick, "Sorry," before going into the hole and digging around for the bullet. Barry held in a scream, to which Cisco quickly informed him that his parents weren't home.

Cisco has _never_ heard anyone scream so loud in his life.

About a minute later, Cisco got the bullet out, and quickly put the gauze on the wound, as Caitlin ran down the steps.

"We got the bullet, I don't know if we should stitch it," Cisco said, and Caitlin peeled back the gauze to look at the wound. She carefully touched it, causing some more tears to fall down Barry's face, and said, "It looks like it's already healing. Just don't do anything too risky for a few hours, and you'll be fine."

Barry took this as an opportunity to pass out, probably from blood loss, and Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other, worried.

About two hours later, Barry came to. His shoulder was still incredibly sore, and it hurt to move, but he got up.

"Woah, man, take it easy. Your arm is still healing," Cisco said, walking over to him. Barry protested, "I have to get back to school, my brother's probably worried."

Cisco sighed, and checked out Barry's now cleaned arm one more time.

"You're going lefty for the rest of the day, just so you know," he dismissed, and Barry gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you so much, Cisco," he said, before grabbing his suit and running back to his dorm. He had to check to make sure no one was in the room before slowing down. Lucky for him, his roommate was a social butterfly, and didn't ever go into the dorm before dinner.

Barry changed into his pants, before going to the mirror and carefully peeling the gauze back, revealing the gunshot wound.

It looked absolutely _terrible_. There was a little bit of dried blood on it, and it was mostly healed, but it was sore as _hell_.

Barry heard the door open, and quickly threw a shirt on.

"Barry? You in here?" his own voice asked, and Barry smoothed his hair back, before walking out of the bathroom and saying, "Right here." He wanted to put his arms up, but it hurt to even _twitch_ his right arm.

"We should change into something similar, I have those pants but the shirt has to change," Sebastian said, going into Barry's wardrobe.

"Never mind, looks like you have two of everything," he said, and Barry sighed in relief. Changing his shirt the first time hurt his arm enough.

Sebastian changed into what Barry had on, and they left their dorm.

Dinner was practically the same as the night before, except there were more groans. Looks like the Dalton student body was underestimating them.

The only thing that was different from last night was that Sebastian noticed Barry was eating with his left hand, and wincing whenever he moved his right.

"Dude, are you ok?" Sebastian whispered, and Barry nodded, not knowing what to say.

Quick thinking said for him, "I just tripped and hurt my arm earlier, it's fine."

Sebastian arched an eyebrow. "Can we talk in the hall?" He asked, and Barry nodded.

The twins threw their food away, Barry once again not using his right arm, and went to the hall.

"Did you dislocate it?" Sebastian asked once they were alone. Barry shook his head.

"No, I only hurt the muscle in the shoulder area," he said, and hey, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Barry, you're barely moving your arm. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, and Barry shook his head.

"I said it's fine, it just hurts from when I fell earlier," Barry said, and Sebastian didn't believe that at all.

"How'd you fall?" Sebastian asked, and Barry thanked the heavens for Iris making him join the improv team last year.

"I tripped in my dorm and hit my shoulder on the corner of the bed. And you know I have a low pain tolerance," he lied, feeling proud and ashamed of himself.

 _Tell Sebastian the truth_ , A voice told Barry, but he ignored it.

"Barry, I know you're lying to me," Sebastian said, and Barry shrugged, slightly wincing at his arm.

"I'm not, and whether or not you believe that is on you," Barry said, before turning and walking back to his dorm.

Sebastian sighed, and he started walking up to his own dorm. What was up with Barry? He knew hitting _anything_ on the corner hurt like hell, but Barry had a horrible poker face, and Sebastian knew he was lying.

Once Sebastian was in his dorm, he got onto his laptop and searched, "Red Blur".

There was the article from the science class earlier, then there was another one, one that looked _extremely_ recent.

" _Red Blur stops bank robbery"_

 _"Earlier today, Huntington Banks in Columbus, Ohio, was being robbed by wanted bank robber, Mark Mardon, when suddenly, something came out of nowhere and stopped it. Witnesses say that this blur is a man, and they saw him get shot in his right shoulder before returning the money and taking away the guy. Local Police Captain, David Singh, states that he was working on a case, when suddenly, Mardon was in his office, handcuffed to his file cabinet. More information to come later."_

Sebastian read that article two more times, and couldn't believe it. He got out his phone and texted Barry, "Something came up recently, and… I think you were right about what killed mom."

Sebastian put his phone down and read the article one more time.

It said this blur was shot in his right shoulder. Ironic that Barry was favoring his left arm, saying he hurt his right shoulder…

 _Wait a second._

Barry woke up about a week and a half ago, he's been weirdly going out and not coming back for a few hours - don't think Sebastian missed his getaway lunch yesterday - and now, there's a red crime fighting blur.

Sebastian needed time to take this in, but suddenly it dawned on him, not just by smarts, but by twin instinct.

Barry was this red blur.

Sebastian felt his phone vibrate, probably a text from Barry, but he ignored it. Instead, he shut down his laptop, and lied down.

He didn't want to confront Barry, Barry would probably tell him. But what was he going to do now?


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian didn't go to class the next day. He told all the teachers he wasn't feeling good, then called off the prank with Barry.

He didn't tell Barry why, other than he was feeling like shit.

He wasn't sure if Barry was the blur, but it was highly likely. Barry gets struck by lightning, he wakes up, and a week later, Ohio has a new vigilante. It just made sense.

It also proved that what happened with his mom may have actually been the man in yellow. But that happened _six years ago._

Sebastian tried writing all this down, but all this information at once was hurting his head. He was so confused on everything that was happening, why did this have to crash down on him _now_?

Sebastian sat on these thoughts all day, waiting for Barry's study hall to roll around.

Once it did, Sebastian made his way over to Barry's dorm, sending him a text so they could talk about the man in yellow. He could make Barry very uncomfortable by continuously mentioning the blur, but he wanted Barry to trust him.

Sebastian was in the hall over from Barry's when he suddenly was hit by a gust of wind. He turned around, barely missing the blur.

"Stay safe, Barry," he muttered, before making his way to Barry's dorm. And so what if he broke in? It wasn't like they were twins or anything.

At this point, Barry was used to just going out during study hall with a mission from Cisco. And today, well, it wasn't going his way anyway.

First, his arm didn't decide to fully heal until about midnight last night, so he had to hide his groans of pain from Jeff, whom he found was a very light sleeper. Then, he missed his alarm and barely made it to his first class on time, his own, since Sebastian decided that the prank was boring and called it off.

He was hoping Cisco would send him _something_ to get his mind off everything, but alas, study hall rolled around, and nothing.

Barry decided to go find something to do anyway, when he got a text from Sebastian saying he was going to his dorm.

Barry, for some reason, decided that he could still go out and meet Sebastian in his dorm after, but apparently Sebastian was already on his way, since he passed Sebastian in the hall. Barry looked back at the end of the hall to see Sebastian turn his head.

 _Well, great,_ Barry thought as he ran outside. He really needed to punch something, but with how today was going, it would probably break and he'd be on the cop's hit list. Barry sucked in a breath and ran back inside. Maybe if he was lucky enough, Sebastian thought it was someone else.

But, to Barry's dismay, Sebastian figured it out.

Barry stopped in front of his dorm and unlocked it, finding Sebastian sitting on his bed. Barry was smart enough to change out of his suit, just in case, but Sebastian just looked at him with this… this _look_ in his eyes.

Barry closed the door behind him and just stared at Sebastian, not knowing just what to say.

After a moment of silence, Barry decided to play it cool, and broke the silence. "You wanted to see me?" he asked casually, but Sebastian just sighed.

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian asked quietly, his voice breaking. "I mean, I know I was a world class dick to you, and probably the worst brother ever, but do you trust me?"

Barry raised his eyebrows in surprise as a tear slid down Sebastian's face. He's never seen Sebastian so _vulnerable_ before.

"Of course I do, you're my twin," Barry said, then moved to sit next to him. "And you're not the worst brother ever, don't even think that," he assured his twin.

"No, you're right, I only verbally abused you since mom died, ignored you for the first month of school, and actually hit you. I'm the poster boy for amazing brothers," Sebastian said sarcastically, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Barry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for being a shitty brother, an awful twin," Sebastian said, more tears falling down his face. He leaned into his twin, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh, you're not a shitty brother, Bas, we've both just had shitty lives and dealt with them differently," Barry said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian, even though there was a period of time when he thought all of those things exactly.

"I'm sorry for not believing you and Hen… and _dad_ , about what killed mom," Sebastian said, crying a little harder at this.

Barry sighed, not knowing what to say. He couldn't just say it was ok, because it wasn't, but he wanted to be a good brother to his twin.

"It's all in the past now, Sebastian, and that's what matters," Barry tried, and Sebastian shook his head. He didn't want to say anything else about that though. He then moved to another, probably touchy subject. "And the blur on the news, is that you?" he asked, through his tears. Barry winced.

"Would you be mad if I told you it was?" He asked, deciding not to lie about it. Sebastian shook his head against Barry.

"Never, I'd be proud of you," he said, before moving himself up. "If it were me, I'd probably use the speed to shoplift," he said with a wet laugh, before yawning.

Barry laughed. "Of course you would," he said, before looking at the bed. "Want to take a quick nap? Maybe some comforting twin cuddles are due, and we can talk about this later?" Barry suggested, and Sebastian smiled.

"Sure," he said, and moved to lay down, getting under Barry's covers. He was cold, he was wearing casual clothes since he wasn't going to classes, and the heating at Dalton wasn't always the best.

Barry did the same, and moved closer to Sebastian. "No matter what happens, Bas, I will never hate you," he said, and Sebastian smiled.

"I will never hate you either, no matter what you may think," he said, before closing his eyes, with Barry doing the same.

Jeff came into the dorm about two hours later to get a book he forgot, when he saw the twins cuddling on the bed. Jeff smiled, pulled his phone out, and took a picture, before grabbing his book and leaving the two alone. They needed alone time, and it wouldn't be fair to them if he disturbed them.

About three hours later, Barry woke up still pressed against Sebastian, who was still asleep. His eyes looked rimmed red from crying earlier, and he looked completely peaceful. Barry didn't bother moving, not wanting to awake his brother.

Barry smiled at his twin. Sebastian had really changed since before the lightning. It was almost like a phase in his life was over. Like he really wanted to start over.

Sebastian may have loved his twin brother, but he had _never_ shown Barry the amount of emotion and love before they fell asleep. It was kinda nice.

Barry further curled into Sebastian, taking in his warmth while he was unconscious. He knew Sebastian would deny this ever happened, but he was warm, so he didn't care.

Unfortunately, at this, Sebastian stirred, and cracked his eyes open slightly. "Hey," he said, with a tired tinge in his voice.

Barry looked up at him. "Hey, sleeping beauty," he said, smiling a little. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but didn't otherwise move; Barry was too warm, it was comfortable.

"You're so warm," Sebastian said, slightly moving closer to Barry, not that there was much more room for them to move.

"Side effect from the speed," Barry smiled.

"Well you can spend as many nights in here as you want, the warmth feels nice," Sebastian complimented, and Barry chuckled. "Is… is Sebastian Smythe complimenting me?" he asked, feigning surprise.

"Allen," Sebastian corrected. "You can say Sebastian Allen, if you'd like, so long as no one else does," Sebastian said, smiling warmly.

"Bas, are you serious? You literally _just_ found out you were wrong about everything," Barry said, and Sebastian sighed. "I know," he said, "but it's time for me to embrace the past, to write my wrongs. To stop denying who my family is," he said, then added, "That sounded less sappy in my head."

Barry laughed, and sat up, ignoring Sebastian's groans of protest. "C'mon, we probably missed most of our classes. Let's go out and get something to eat, and talk some more" Barry said, and Sebastian got up.

"Fine," he said, and Barry laughed. "Want me to run us somewhere?" He asked, and Sebastian shook his head. "I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that you have superpowers, I think I'll drive us somewhere," he said.

Truthfully, Sebastian wanted to believe this was all a dream, that he would wake up in five minutes and have a brother who doesn't have superpowers. He didn't want his brother  
risking his life; and where the _hell_ had he gotten the suit from?

The duo walked to the car, mostly in silence. There wasn't much to say, and Barry still felt weird about his brother knowing about his powers.

Once they got to the car, Sebastian asked, "Does anyone else know? About… you know…" he trailed off, and Barry shrugged.

"Two other people do, but I didn't tell them. They found me in an alley the day I went on that 'long ass walk'," Barry said, as they got into the car. Sebastian turned the car on, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"How'd you end up in an alley?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

Barry winced. "Remember the day I went 'missing', and said I got lost in the city?" he asked, and Sebastian's eyes widened in realisation. "Dude, what if you died? How would I have known?"

Barry shrugged. "I didn't, did I?" he asked, and Sebastian sighed. "Just… don't do it again," he said, as they approached the Lima Bean.

Barry sighed. "I can't just stop going to Central, I have some sort of team there," he said, as Sebastian parked the car.

"Then take me with you or something!" He exclaimed as soon as the car was parked. "I want to know you're safe, I don't want you to die and not hear about it until it's broadcasted on the news five hours later!"

Barry looked down. "Fine," he mumbled.

"What?" Sebastian asked, not sure if he heard Barry correctly.

"Fine, I'll take you to meet the team, and _maybe_ you can help them while I'm out helping other people," Barry said, and Sebastian softly smiled at that.

"Thank you," he said, in a voice that said, "That's all I asked."

Barry smiled back, before getting out of the car, Sebastian doing the same.

They went into the building, and noticed, there was no line. Lucky them.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Sebastian asked, as they approached the counter. Barry shrugged.

"I want to try something new, I'm not here whenever I have free time," Barry said, earning a chuckle from Sebastian. "Fine, I'll order first. You figure out what you want," he said, and Barry nodded.

"Should go decaf for the best, though, right?" Barry asked, and that got a full on laugh from Sebastian. "For you, yes, but I'm getting my caffeine fix on," he said, and Barry laughed. Sebastian started to take his order, and Barry stared at the menu, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who did it, only to be greeted by a slap in the face.

"What the hell? What was that for?" Barry asked, and looked up and down at the person who slapped him. It was a latina girl, maybe four or five inches shorter than him, in a cheerleading uniform. Behind her, were the two people Sebastian introduced him to, Kurt and Blaine was it? And behind him, it looked like, was a whole _group_ of people glaring in his direction.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, after what you did," the latina said, and Barry's breath hitched. What did he do?

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, and that's when Sebastian turned around, a death glare fixed on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Satan. It's been awhile," he said, as calm as he could. Barry looked between the two. What the hell was going on?


	18. Chapter 18

Barry was confused. Why would Sebastian call some random stranger Satan? Of all the insults he could of used, he used one of the most hard-hitting ones. What if this latina was religious?

Barry's thoughts were interrupted by said latina's reply. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the meerkat himself. What, you learn how to clone yourself?" She taunted with a smirk on her face.

Sebastian scoffed. "Don't push me. I don't want to stir up the pot too much, sha-queer-a," he said, rolling his eyes. Then, the guy with the high pitched voice, Kurt, decided to pitch in. "What, like you're not doing that now?" He asked, with plenty of sass.

Sebastian rolled his eyes again, Barry momentarily forgotten. "You want me to keep making your lives miserable? Fine. I will. I don't want to, but, gay-face, if that's what you really want…" he said, walking closer to the small group. Blaine slightly pulled Kurt back, as if Kurt was about to attack Sebastian.

"You know full well that's not what I meant, bitch. I won't get taken down by a beanpole," he said, and Barry's eyes widened. He knew Kurt was talking about Sebastian, but they had the same body. It made Barry feel slightly insecure.

"And I'm not going to fight someone who probably dresses themselves with their eyes closed," Sebastian shot back. Barry slowly backed up, not wanting to listen anymore. While he was backing up, he accidentally bumped into another person. He whipped around and immediately felt bad. It was a kid in a wheelchair he bumped into.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Did I spill anything, I can buy you a new drink. Oh, god, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry," Barry quickly spit out. The wheelchair kid looked stunned, as did the woman behind him. She was black, and looked like a nice person, like she would make an amazing friend.

They both stared at Barry in shock, unbelieving he could be so nice or something. "Are you guys ok? Did I say something to offend you?" Barry asked, suddenly feeling guilty over nothing.

The woman blinked and shook her head. "No, no, sorry, you look alot like someone we kind of hate," she said, and Barry hung his head. He looked back at the two and sighed. "You know my brother, huh?" He asked quietly. Then, even quieter, he added, "I'm real sorry about him. He's apparently an ass."

Artie and Mercedes then noticed Sebastian, Santana, and Kurt all trying not to murder each other behind this Sebastian clone. "Twin?" Mercedes asked, as if she didn't hear Barry before.

Barry nodded. "I honestly didn't realise how much of a dick he was until a few weeks ago," he said, choosing not to mention the coma, or how they were seperated.

Mercedes sighed. "Yea, he's a bitch, but that doesn't mean you are, right? You seem nice enough," she said. Barry nodded.

"I don't want to be anything like him, trust me," he said, and the wheelchair guy smiled. "Well, maybe we can get to know you," he said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Artie, and This is Mercedes."

Barry grabbed Artie's hand and shook it. "Barry," he said, proud of himself for not accidentally revealing his full name.

The two smiled. "Want to go sit with us?" Artie asked, and looked over at where they were. There was a brunette over there, giving Artie a sign that said, "Stop talking to him right now."

Barry, however, didn't get a chance to answer, because then Sebastian decided to cut in. "No, he wouldn't. Stop filling his innocent head with sunshine and rainbows," he said, and Barry turned to look at Sebastian.

"Bas, they weren't…" Barry said, and Sebastian cut him off. "Barry, we don't talk to them. They are the enemy," he said. Barry shook his head.

"They're actually kind of nice," Barry said softly, and Sebastian shook his head. "Don't talk to them," he repeated hardly.

"You don't get to tell me who to talk to," Barry said, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "Especially not after how you all but threatened Blaine, Kurt, and the latina girl," he said, hard eyes.

"Santana?" Mercedes chimed in, and Barry nodded. "Look, Sebastian, I think you've gotten so much better since I woke up, but you can't keep going around and treating people like they're below you! Your brother is one person, but people you haven't even known a year? Sebastian you have _got_ to be nicer," he demanded.

"You're not my dad, Barry. Hell, you're not even _older_ than me. You don't get to tell me how to live," Sebastian retorted.

"I also don't get to be around you if you continue to act like this, this _monster_ " Barry said softly, before turning back to Mercedes and Artie. "It was really nice to meet you, maybe we can hang out or something some other time," he said to the two, before walking towards the door without a second glance to Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at Barry in shock as the younger twin went out the door. He wanted to go after him, but he knew Barry would speed away.

Kurt and Blaine watched in shock at Sebastian and Barry. Sebastian was so protective of Barry, so why did they just fight? They didn't hear a word, but Barry - or at least they assumed - was pretty pissed.

Sebastian looked at everyone who was staring at him. He didn't want the crowd to think of him as a bad brother, but he also didn't want them looking at him. "What are you looking at?" He demanded, and everyone went back to their conversations. Sebastian sighed, before finally walking out of the bean. Sure enough, Barry was nowhere in sight. Sebastian made his way to the car, guilt building up in his chest. Why was he feeling guilty? He didn't do anything wrong.

But he did, and Barry called him out on it. And now Barry was gone. He pulled out his phone and dialed Barry's number, just for it to go straight to voicemail.

"Goddamnit, Barry, please answer," Sebastian said as he got in his car, calling Barry again.

Barry skidded to a stop on the side of Cisco's house. His shirt was on fire, it was basically ashes, so he had no choice but to take it off. He checked his phone, which had apparently overheated. Damn it.

He walked up to the front of Cisco's house, preparing an explanation in the case that someone else answered the door.

Lucky for Barry, it was Cisco who answered. The surprise was still there, though.

"Dude, where's your shirt? And why didn't you call?" Cisco asked skeptically.

"I'm sorry, my phone overheated and I needed somewhere to go. My shirt kind of…" Barry held up his burnt shirt, with a sorrowful look on his face.

Cisco looked behind him, before looking back at Barry. "Use your speed to get to the basement, so my brother doesn't see you. He's convinced I'm gay because of Star Trek," he joked, and Barry gave him a look.

"I don't have anything against gay people, one of my best friends is gay. He's afraid to tell his parents, he's afraid they'll kick him out for ruining their "family name", so he goes to me for any problems he has," Cisco quickly defended himself. Barry nodded.

"My brother's gay, and he's open about it, and can defend himself. I just don't like seeing anyone else made fun of for their sexuality, especially in a place like Ohio" Barry said, feeling a slight sadness at the thought of Sebastian.

Cisco nodded. "I totally get you, man. That's how I am with Hartley - he's the one who doesn't want to come out," he said, and Barry nodded. He was about to say something, when someone shouted, "Francisco? Who's at the door?" from inside the house. Barry took that as his cue to speed to the basement, while Cisco shouted, "Just one of those salesmen. I chased them off, though."

Cisco shut the door, and heard his brother Dante say proudly, "It probably wasn't hard. I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot pole. Don't want to catch a whiff your nerdiness," which of course went over his parent's heads. Cisco scoffed.

"At least I have a personality, and can do more than just charm whoever the hell I want to," he said to Dante. Dante rolled his eyes.

"Nerd," he said harshly.

"Try-hard," Cisco said back.

"Francisco, don't you dare talk about your brother like that!" His mother shouted from the kitchen. Cisco looked down in defeat.

"Sorry, mama," Cisco shouted, before running to the basement. If he didn't hurry, he'd be forced to apologize to Dante.

Once he got to the basement, Barry had successfully raided Cisco's closet for a shirt. "Dude, your shirts are so cool! Mine are so plain compared to this!" He said, holding up a Star Wars shirt before putting it on. "It's tight, but it's better than nothing," Barry concluded.

"Yes, Barry, go ahead. Take my clothes. I don't mind," Cisco said sarcastically, and Barry's smile immediately vanished.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted a shirt, I can get you a new one if you'd li-"

"I was joking," Cisco said with a smile, walking down to Barry.

"So what brings you here? What happened?" Cisco asked, and Barry sighed.

"My brother. He was being a world class douchebag to a bunch of people he hasn't even known that long, and he acted like everything was ok. I've seen him be many things, a sex addict, a popular jock, and a fun brother. And I've seen him be a bitch a few times, but I have _never_ seen it this bad," he said looking down. "But apparently he's been like this for a while, because I got slapped in the face for it."

Cisco sighed, and they both sat on the couch. "I get what you mean. My brother hates my guts, and my parents don't even care. He could murder me, and they'd still praise him," he said, looking at the floor as well.

"We have each other, though, right?" Barry asked, looking at Cisco. "I mean, you _did_ kind of save my life, that makes us obligated to be bro's," he smiled, and Cisco smiled back.

"Hell yea," Cisco said, and added, "And Caitlin and Felicity can also be apart of our group. You'd like Felicity, you two have like, _everything_ in common."

Barry laughed. "How about I meet her soon then? I can be over in a flash," Barry said, and Cisco's eyes widened. He jumped off the couch, as if he was excited about something.

"What happened? Did I say something?" Barry asked, confused. Cisco shook his head.

"Dude, I know what we're going to call you now," Cisco said, clearly happy about it. Barry cocked his head in confusion.

"We're going to call you… The _Flash!_ "


	19. Chapter 19

Sebastian ran into Dalton Academy, calling Barry for the twelfth time. And just like the other eleven, he had no answer.

He went to Barry's dorm, hoping that he just ran there, but Jeff was the only one in the room.

"Have you seen Barry?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep his cool. Jeff, without looking up from whatever he was doing on his phone, replied with a simple, "No."

Sebastian sighed, and ran his hands through his gelled hair. "Are you sure? He hasn't stopped by, has he?" He asked, sounding more paranoid now.

"No, why?" Jeff asked, looking up at his roommate's twin.

Sebastian took a deep breath, and started pacing around the room. "I got in a small fight with some of the New Directions, and Barry heard everything I said and didn't approve, so he called me a monster and walked out of the Lima Bean, and I haven't been able to find him, and I just got him back, Jeff, I can't lose him again. He won't answer his phone," Sebastian said, before taking a deep breath to recompose himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out," Sebastian calmly apologized. Jeff shook his head.

"Dude, you have every right to freak out," He said, standing up. "Have you filed a missing persons report?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I can't. I think you have to wait for a full day before filing one."

Jeff sighed. "Look, I'm sure Barry's fine, just give him some time," he said, trying to be as calm as he could. He was nervous, what if something bad happened to Barry? He knew he and Barry weren't that close, but he was still worried for the twin.

"Do you know anywhere Barry would go?" Jeff asked, and Sebastian suddenly thought of something.

"As a matter of fact, I think I do," he said, before walking out.

"Sebastian you can't just-" Jeff tried protesting, but it didn't work. They had five minutes left until curfew, so Jeff decided Sebastian was on his own for this one.

"The Flash…" Barry said, trying the name out. "The _Flash_. I like it," he said, smiling. Cisco smiled brightly.

"It's perfect, isn't it?" He asked excitedly. Barry laughed.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get it out to the public?" Barry asked, and Cisco shrugged.

"Drop a note off at a Journalist's house?" he said, but Barry raised his eyebrows.

"That might actually work," he said, and Cisco gaped at him. "You're seriously considering that?" he asked, and Barry shrugged.

"It's better than being called the streak," Barry offered, and Cisco nodded.

"That's true," he said, sitting next to Barry. "I'm going to call Caitlin, tell her about this!" he said happily, pulling out his phone. Barry laughed, and pulled out his own phone. He had a shit ton of missed calls and texts from Sebastian, and he only said one thing:

 _To Sebastian: I'm fine, I'm staying at a friend's. Stop calling and texting me, I'll be back before classes start._

He then turned his phone off and leaned back on the bed. "Would you mind if I camped out down here tonight? I don't really feel like running back to the dorms, and it'd be suspicious if I just showed up at my foster family's house with no explanation. I don't think I suddenly have superspeed would work either," Barry asked, looking at Cisco.

Cisco thought about it. "As long as my parents don't find out, which I'm sure they won't. They don't give a rat's ass about me," Cisco said, rolling his eyes. "What time would you need to leave by?"

"Breakfast is at 7, first period is at 8, so probably around 7:30," Barry said, looking at the ceiling. "I'm really not looking forward to facing Sebastian, though. I feel bad for just leaving him."

"He deserved it though, right?" Cisco asked, still unsure as to what happened.

"I don't know," Barry said with a sigh. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the Cisco's door. Barry flashed out of sighed as it opened.

"Cisco, one of your nerd friends is here," Dante said, in an annoyed voice. Clearly he didn't want to tell Cisco that.

"Which one?" Cisco asked, ignoring Dante's tone of voice.

"The hot blonde one," Dante said, and Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Felicity?" He asked, slightly sarcastically. He knew Felicity was supposed to come over, he just… _forgot_.

Hey, when one of your speedy friends hides out at your house, how the hell would you be focused on anything else?

Barry's heart stopped. Cisco didn't say anything about a friend coming over! What was he supposed to do now? Did he hide until "Felicity" left?

Actually, come to think of it, Cisco's talked about Felicity before. He said they would probably get along, so hopefully their first encounter wouldn't be too awkward.

"Can you send her down here?" Cisco asked, crossing his arms.

"Why can't you go get her?" Dante asked, annoyed. Barry wanted to scream. Why was Cisco's brother so damn stubborn?

"Why can't you sent her down here?" Cisco asked again, raising an eyebrow. Dante groaned.

"Fine, but you owe me," Dante said, closing the door.

"Owe him for what?" Cisco asked, walking over to Barry. "He's gone," he said, and Barry stood up.

"Why didn't you tell me someone was coming? I could have found a hotel or something," Barry asked, slightly panicked.

"I forgot…" Cisco sheepishly admitted. "But hey, she knows you exist, so it won't be too bad," he tried defending himself.

"You told her who I am?" Barry asked, frantically.

"Actually no… she overheard one of our phone conversations. But I didn't know she was there! I thought I was alone!" Cisco said, and Barry ran a hand through his hair.

"Ok, it's fine, everything will be fine," Barry said as the door opened. A girl with blondish-hair and square glasses walked, or bounced, down the stairs.

"Hey Cis…" The girl stopped her sentence as she saw Barry.

"Whose this?" Felicity asked, looking Barry up and down. "Any why is he wearing your shirt?"

Barry furrowed his eyebrows. How the hell did she know this shirt was Cisco's?

"Well… Felicity, this is Barry. Barry, this is Felicity," Cisco said, awkwardly. Barry and Felicity looked at eachother once again.

"So you're the infamous Barry, huh?" Felicity asked, crossing her arms with a smile. Barry nodded.

"I guess…" he said, not really sure as to what to say to that. "And you must be the Felicity I've heard so much about," he said after that.

Felicity chuckled. "Oh no, yeah, that's me," she said, and Barry chuckled.

"Don't worry, I've only heard good things," Barry said, and Felicity pretended to wipe her brow.

"Thank god," she said, before turning to Cisco. "So, do you want to do the science project now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?" she asked, and Cisco squeezed his eyebrows together, but not before noticing Barry get slightly excited at the mention of science.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that," Cisco admitted. "I want to start it, maybe, Barry, if you'd like you could help us?"

Barry's eyes visibly brightened, but he quickly shook that away. "I probably shouldn't, that could be considered cheating. Besides, I should probably get to bed anyway, if I want to be on time for school tomorrow," he excused. Really, he _did_ want to help, but he would probably get carried away and accidentally do the whole thing by himself.

"That's alright, you probably should. We can start it in the garage, Cisco said, and Felicity nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Barry," she said, and Barry smiled. "You too," he said, and chuckled. It was awkward, but it wasn't bad.

Cisco told Barry good night, and the two went upstairs. Barry turned the lights off once they were gone, and laid back down on the couch. He turned his phone back on, and realised he didn't have a charger. Oh well, he'd be fine. He didn't use his phone all that much anyway.

Once his phone was on, he still had texts from Sebastian.

 _From Sebastian: Please, Barry, tell me where you are._

 _From Sebastian: Please, I won't be able to sleep without knowing where the hell you are_

 _From Sebastian: Barry, please, I swear to god I will do everything I can to make things right again with the people at the coffee shop, but only if you answer me. Please._

There were about twenty more texts like that, and Barry realised Sebastian genuinely _did_ feel bad. He decided to call Sebastian this time, rather than text him.

Sebastian answered right away.

" _Barry, oh my god! Where are you?"_ Had Sebastian been… _crying?_

"I'm at Cisco's, Bas. I'll be back tomorrow," Barry said, trying to hide any emotion in his voice.

 _"Barry, you scared the living shit out of me,"_ Sebastian said, with no quip to follow.

"Look, Sebastian, I'm sorry, but I was mad. What if I just started to act like a completely different person _in front of you_? You'd be mad too," Barry said, with a tint of anger and sadness.

 _"Yes, I understand, but please, Barry… don't ignore me… please…"_ Sebastian said, sadly.

"I'm sorry, my phone was off. I've gotta go, bas, but I'll be back before first period, ok?" Barry said.

 _"Ok, goodnight, Barry,"_ Sebastian said, and Barry hung up. He tossed his phone aside, and leaned back on the couch.

Did Sebastian really cry because of him? Did Barry really mean that much to him? Funny, literally half a year ago - ok, maybe longer to Sebastian, but for Barry it was half a year - Sebastian didn't even talk to him, they practically _hated_ each other. He was glad things were different now. Even if it _did_ take five months out of Barry's life. It was worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

The night was a long one for both the twins. Barry had never been good with sleepovers, due to fear of the friend's parents pitying him. Everyone's parents knew about his mother, how he thought what happened was different, and they would all pity him. That was how Barry lost most of his friends, too.

That was the good thing about his speed. He finally had a way to stop the guy who killed his mother, and he wouldn't stop until either the Man in Yellow was dead, or him.

As for Sebastian, he was up all night worrying about Barry. He _just_ got Barry back, he couldn't lose him again.

Thad tried to calm Sebastian down, mostly because he wanted to sleep, but nothing was working. Sebastian wouldn't be ok until he saw Barry next, and Thad just had to accept his restless night. It wasn't like Sebastian would silently cry hours on end usually. Not since the coma. That didn't make it any less annoying.

The morning was a relief. Sebastian woke up, and anxiously walked to breakfast, not even bothering to change. He wasn't sure if he was even going to his classes that day, not if Barry wasn't there. Even if Barry was in all the nerd classes, he just wanted Barry to be _there_. He wanted his brother to be safe.

Meanwhile, over at the Ramon house, Barry had overslept. Again. His alarm woke up the wrong person.

"God damn it, Barry, turn your alarm off…" Cisco muttered, before he shot up.

"Barry, you've got to get to school!" he quietly shouted, running to Barry and frantically shaking him awake.

"Cisco, what the hell…" Barry muttered, before he realised what was going on.

" _Shit!_ " Barry gasped as he shot off the couch, speeding up and grabbing his phone.

"Thank you for letting me crash here, Cisco," Barry quickly said, and sped off to school before Cisco had a chance to respond.

"... You're welcome?" Cisco said to nothing more than an empty couch. "Did you have to take my shirt though? I liked that one…"

Sebastian was sitting with the rest of the warblers, but he wasn't really _there._ While everyone else was having a good time, Sebastian kept sneaking glances at the door, waiting for Barry.

 _Where was he?_

Sebastian poked at his food, drowning out all the noise around him. Not only did he want to see Barry safe, he was also dreading making up with the nude erect- the _new directions_. They hated him more than anything, and he was certain the last thing any of them wanted was to make nice with him. He figured that out after Satan- _Santana_ bitch-slapped Barry.

 _If you want to be nice to their faces, just practice in your head._

This would be hard.

How would he even contact them? He couldn't just waltz into their school, pretty much everyone there hated him. Blaine blocked his number after the _incident_ , and everyone else was smart enough not to trust him, so he didn't have anyone else's number.

Well, somehow Santana got his during their battle for Michael, but he never saved it. He didn't think he'd need it.

 _"Sebastian? Sebastian, you with us?"_

Sebastian snapped back into reality to the feeling of a half-cooked waffle hitting his face. Lucky for him, it was plain, but he still sent a glare in the direction it came from. Judging by where everyone else was looking, it was either Jeff or Nick that threw it.

"I am now," Sebastian said, aggressively wiping off any remnant of waffle left behind on his face. "Seriously, guys, did you have to throw a fucking _waffle_ at my face?"

"Hey, at least it was plain," Jeff said casually, "It could've looked like Trent's, literally _drowning_ in syrup," he said, and Trent blushed, looking at his waffle in embarrassment.

Sebastian tried to keep a straight face, but then he broke and let out a chuckle. "That looks like something Barry would do," he said, then his face fell. He checked his phone for a text, missed call, _anything_ from Barry, but there was nothing. Sebastian sighed, and put his phone away.

"Can we just skip classes today? I don't really feel like learning today," Thad said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, honestly," Trent said, clearly trying to be sassy.

"You sound like a teenage girl," David said jokingly, earning a glare from Trent.

"What is this, pick on Trent day?" Trent muttered, and all the Warblers gave each other a smug look.

"No, I was joking, please don't make today hell for me," Trent pleaded, and Nick smirked.

"You'll have to try harder than that, you know better than to say stuff like that," he said, and Trent pretended to bury his face in his waffle/syrup soup.

"I hate you all," he muttered, and Sebastian looked back at the door.

"I'm going to find Barry," Sebastian said, but before anyone could say anything, he walked out of the cafeteria.

Once he was out, he started to make his way to Barry's door, but as he did, he ran into someone.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian asked, and whipped around to see who walked into him.

 _Barry._

"Barry, oh my god, where were you?" Sebastian asked, going in for a hug, but Barry didn't return it.

"I said I'd be back before first period, and I am," Barry said, shaking Sebastian off. Clearly, he was still upset.

"Barry, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was serious about fixing it," Sebastian said, knowing he had to say something eventually, but Barry just shrugged.

"It's fine," Barry simply said, turning to walk away, but Sebastian grabbed his shoulder.

"It's not fine, Barry. You don't know how scared I was when you left. It was like when you were in a coma, I didn't know if you would be okay or not," he said, and Barry sighed.

"Are you serious about making things right with those people?" Barry said after a minute, and Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, I am, if it makes you feel better," he paused, before adding, "I don't have any way to contact them, though."

Barry shrugged. "Didn't you say they were always hanging around the Lima Bean?" He asked, with a smirk. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but then the bell rang, cutting off whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

"See you later," Barry said, still smirking. Sebastian sighed. Whatever Barry was planning, Sebastian knew he wouldn't like it.

The day went by quick. Barry needed to stop another car chase, and again, Joe was the leading cop for it. Barry almost wanted to start taking cases for Westerville, since he technically lived there. And he had less chance of running into Joe.

Then came the end of the day. Barry ran by the Lima Bean, but the New Directions weren't there yet. School did just let out for them, they probably had glee after school.

Barry looked at his watch. Sebastian was either with the Warblers or the Lacrosse team, the team did have a big game coming up against Beacon Hills. It's all he heard going through the halls that day.

Barr sped back to Dalton, and sure enough, Sebastian had practice. Barry sighed, and went back to the Lima Bean. He sent Sebastian a message, telling him to meet him at the Lima Bean. He then put his phone down and sat down in a chair.

Barry took his phone back out, and tried to find any kind of activity in the area. Westerville was pretty boring, it was a small town after all. It didn't occur to him that he wasn't even _in_ Westerville until he realised anything he would find was outdated.

Barry thought about that for a second. He had Cisco knowing whatever was going on in Central City, so how would he find something to let him know whatever was going on in Westerville?

By stealing a police scanner.

Barry knew how stupid that sounded, but hey. If he was technically _helping_ the people, it'd be fine, right?

Barry's thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, you're in our spot," a girl, brunette, told him. Clearly she knew Sebastian, otherwise Barry felt she'd be a lot nicer.

"What are you even doing here, Sebastian? I thought you wouldn't show your face here after what happened with your twin," a guy with a higher voice said, and that confirmed Barry's thoughts.

"I'm… I'm not Sebastian," Barry said, looking between the two. The brunette crossed her arms.

"Prove it," she said, and Barry sighed. God, this girl was annoying.

"Okay, uh…" Barry tried to think of something, but he couldn't. "Look, I don't even know your names, or who you are, I just know you're in the rival show choir and don't like my brother," he said, hoping that was enough.

The guy looked at the brunette, and back at Barry. "I believe him," he said, and looked Barry up and down. "There's no way Sebastian would go anywhere without gelling his hair."

The brunette looked at Barry's hair, and nodded. "True," she said, and put her hand out.

"I'm Rachel Berry, and this is Kurt Hummel. We're kind of the stars of the New Directions, so I'm kind of surprised you haven't heard of us. Also, your brother photoshopped… inappropriate… pictures of my fiance, and nearly blinded his boyfriend, so you can kind of see why we don't like him, right?" The girl, Rachel, said. Barry gave her a half annoyed, half scared look.

"I'm sorry about her," Kurt quickly said, "She doesn't always think before she speaks."

Barry looked between the two. "Uh… sorry?" He stammered. What do you say to two strangers who explained their hatred for your twin brother while trying to introduce themselves?

Rachel smiled. "We assume you're different," she said, taking a seat and forcing Kurt to sit down next to her. "So, Barry, tell us about yourself," she said, leaning forward on her knees.

Barry gave them a tight smile. This was going to be a long afternoon.


	21. Chapter 21

Two hours is a long time to any normal person.

Two hours to a speedster feels like an eternity. Especially when two people ramble in your ears about themselves the whole time.

Barry's met Kurt before, but they've never actually held a conversation. Still, from what he heard, Kurt wasn't someone he wanted to be friends with.

Then again, the person who said that was his twin brother.

Sebastian was right on one thing, though: He didn't like how Kurt dressed. Still, he wasn't going to judge Kurt based off of what he wore. For all he knew, judging by the flamboyant clothing, Kurt could have an outgoing, creative personality.

Now, this Rachel person was a whole different story. She wouldn't shut up about the New Directions, and how much they hated his brother. Barry tried to cut in many times, defending Sebastian, but every time she would cut him off. It was getting real annoying.

After two hours, the people from the other day walked through the door… Artie and Mercedes? Barry couldn't remember. He just wanted Sebastian to come so he could make things right and get out of here.

"Hey, Barry, right?" Mercedes said, smiling, and Barry smiled. "Yeah, Mercedes? Is that right?" he asked, and Mercedes nodded. "Yep," she said happily, and Barry smiled.

"Woah, woah woah, hold on," Rachel interrupted, which Barry mentally groaned at. Did this girl ever shut up?

"You two know each other?" she demanded, and Artie raised his hand. "Three," he mumbled, but Rachel ignored him.

"Yeah, we met the other day, when he and Sebastian were getting coffee," she said, and Rachel gasped.

"And you didn't think to tell me you met him before?" She demanded, and Barry pulled his phone out to text Sebastian.

To: Sebastian: Please say you're almost here. I've been listening to one of the new direction girls talk for two hours. I will shoot someone if I have to take any more of this.

He got a reply almost immediately.

From: Sebastian (5:30 PM): Told you so.

From: Sebastian (5:30 PM): I'm almost there

From: Sebastian (5:31 PM): Friendly reminder that not all of us have superspeed

Barry rolled his eyes, and pocketed his phone. He just hoped he would get there soon.

Lucky fo Barry, Soon happened to be only ten minutes later. Rachel was still rambling on about… who knows. He zoned out a while ago.

"Sebastian!" Barry said loudly, shutting Rachel up. Sebastian gave Barry his trademark smirk, as if to laugh at him for having to suffer listening to this girl ramble for the last two hours.

"I hate you so much right now," Barry whispered, once he got close enough to Sebastian. Sebastian just laughed, as he sauntered over to the New Directions.

Once he got over to the group, his smirk widened. "Fancy seeing you guys here," he said, just to be smacked in the head by Barry.

"Bastian…" Barry threatened, and Sebastian sighed. "Sorry, sorry," he said, putting his hands up.

"You know what?" Barry said, clapping his hands together. "There is so much drama between you guys and my brother, how about, I go for a jog around the block, and you guys make some sort of peace?" He asked, ignoring Sebastian's glare.

"Why would we do that, exactly?" Rachel demanded, and Kurt whispered, "You haven't been here lately. I heard Barry will only be with Sebastian if he stops being a douche."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say some sort of quip, but Barry hit Sebastian in the arm before the words could escape.

"We still have no reason to listen to what he has to say," Artie said, and Barry rolled his eyes.

"For the love of god just listen to him, please," Barry said. It was silent for about a minute, before he spoke again. "I'll be back, you guys better be talking when I'm back," he said.

Truthfully, he hated acting like this with Sebastian, but how else would Bas listen to him.

Barry's phone vibrated again, with another text.

From: Jeff Sterling (5:56 PM): Hey, do you have the notes from history? I fell asleep in that class again…

Barry rolled his eyes, and typed out a response.

To: Jeff Sterling: Sure, they're in my notebook. You really should go to sleep earlier

Jeff's reply was almost instant.

From: Jeff Sterling (5:57 PM): Sorry, it's not my fault I like to socialize at night ;)

To Jeff Sterling: Socialize? You mean making out with Nick, right?

From: Jeff Sterling (5:57 PM): Sebastian, give Barry his phone back

To: Jeff Sterling: Bas would've accused you of fucking him.

From: Jeff Sterling (5:58 PM): Whatever. I think i found the notes.

Barry just laughed and put his phone in his pocket. As much as he wanted to run, he didn't feel like burning all his clothes up, so walking would have to do. Besides, he hasn't been in this part of Lima all that much. It was nice to just slow down and enjoy the scenery.

Jeff put his phone down, and sat on his bed. He knew he wasn't holding the right notebook, and he felt like he was breaking Barry's trust with him, but he was curious. This notebook could have Barry's point of view on everything from the night his mom was killed, and he couldn't help himself.

So far, there were only doodles here and there, and what looked like a draft of a love letter, but there wasn't much.

Until there was.

"What the fuck?" Jeff mumbled to himself, as he read the next page.

Who to tell - Pro's and Con's

Sebastian - Pro's: Twin. Con's: Man in Yellow, claiming I'm insane - many times.  
Joe - Pro's: Foster Father, Trustworthy. Con's: Man in Yellow, Therapists.  
Trent/Nick - Pro's: Nice guy. Con's: Don't know well enough.  
Iris - Pro's: She'll find out one way or another, Sister, why not tell her? Con's: Can't keep a secret.

Who to tell what? What was this big secret? Did this have something to do with the man in yellow Barry said killed his mother in the article?

Jeff was so curious, but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to call anyone, he felt bad enough as it was, and he didn't want to ruin Barry's trust with anyone else.

He could call Sebastian, but Sebastian and Barry just started getting along again. He didn't want to ruin their relationship again.

Goddammit, Jeff thought to himself. He just wanted Barry's goddamn history notes, why did his curiosity get the best of him?

An hour later, Barry returned to the Lima Bean to find Sebastian was the only one there.

"No speed?" The older twin asked, and Barry laughed.

"It burns my clothes. I have a suit I run in," he said, sparing the details, since he knew Sebastian didn't care. "Did you work out whatever problems you had with the New Directions?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I just explained why I acted the way I did. Things being better fully depend on what they think," he said, and Barry smiled.

"That's surprisingly mature of you," he smiled, before furrowing his brows. "How do I know you're really my brother?"

Sebastian laughed. "So funny," he said, before standing up. "Let's go, we have to get to dinner."

Barry smiled widely, and Sebastian shook his head. "Nope, don't even think about it," he said, and Barry laughed.

"One day," he said, as they walked out of the bean.

It was nice that Sebastian was accepting as he was about Barry's powers. He didn't know about Sebastian, but Barry felt like they had no more secrets anymore. Of course, he didn't know if Sebastian did. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was how close to his twin he felt in the moment.

Once they got back to the dorms, the twins decided to go to Barry's dorm for a little bit, maybe plan an end of year school prank for everyone. So far, they've only done the basic stuff, they both wanted them to take it up a notch.

They walked up to Barry's room, and the whole time Barry was telling him about Cisco and Caitlin.

"Yeah, it was creepy as fuck when he said he took my measurements for a suit while I was out, but we have almost everything in common. Plus, he lives in Central!" Barry said happily, a smile bestow his face as he opened the door.

The smile quickly fell off his face as he saw Jeff staring into his personal notebook.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked, and Jeff looked up at Barry. He looked at the paper, and back up at Barry.

"Barry… I…" he took a breath. "I know you're hiding something. What is it?"


	22. Chapter 22

_"I know you're hiding something, Barry Allen. And I think you should tell me what it is."_

Barry looked at his roommate, stunned. He didn't say anything, what could he say?

"Why were you going through his stuff?" Sebastian demanded, glaring at the blonde warbler. Jeff didn't move, though. He glared at Barry with fiery eyes.

Barry was hiding something, that much was obvious. What was even more obvious, according to this notebook, was how important it was. And it seemed like Sebastian didn't know either.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh?" Jeff demanded. "Barry hasn't been honest with you. Of course, I'm sure you think you know everything about him, but seeing as you were a complete douchebag the first part of the year, it's no surprise he didn't tell you. And claiming he's insane? This has _got_ to be one hell of a secret."

"Jeff…" Barry pleaded, but it was too late. Sebastian lunged at the roommate, and immediately threw a punch to his face. Jeff retaliated with a punch of his own, but he missed. Sebastian's father made him take self-defense classes when he first took the young man in, so Jeff really had no chance here.

Barry looked at the two in horror, not really knowing what to do. He watched in shock as the two fell off the bed, rolling around on the floor. He'd shout the occasional, "Stop!" but neither of them listened. Barry had to break them up somehow.

Reluctantly, Barry used his speed to separate the fighting duo.

Separate meant throwing each of the across the room, because fucking hell those two were strong.

"I think we need to go," Barry said to Sebastian, as the two got up and brushed themselves off. Jeff was already sprouting a black eye, whereas Sebastian had a split lip that was actively bleeding.

Sebastian straightened his blazer, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the room. Before he left, though, he growled, "Don't think we're done here. I will _not_ let you go through my brother's personal stuff and get away with it." Barry knew from then on he'd have to stick to Sebastian's side for the rest of the year.

Barry shot a glare to Jeff, grabbed his notebook, and left. He had something to do.

"What's in the notebook that Jeff got so worked up about?" Sebastian asked out of curiosity.

Barry handed him the book. "When I first got my speed, I was debating on whether I should tell anyone or not. I ended up not telling anyone," Barry explained, watching as Sebastian read his pro's and con's.

It was glaringly obvious that Sebastian was hurt by what Barry wrote for him, and even though he forgot what he wrote, Barry still felt bad. He peeked over Sebastian's shoulder to see what he wrote.

Yeah, he would feel like shit if Sebastian wrote that about him.

 _Sebastian - Pro's: Twin. Con's: Man in Yellow, claiming I'm insane - many times._ _  
_"Bas, let me explain-" Barry said, but Sebastian shook his head. "You're right. I did claim you were insane. I feel bad, not for that, but because you were right the whole time," Sebastian said, and took a breath. "I understand why you didn't want to tell me, I understood from the moment I found out."

Barry shot him a look.

"Okay, maybe not the _moment_ , but something like that," Sebastian said. He put the notebook back in Barry's bag as they reached the office.

"Hello, Bartholomew, Sebastian. What can I do for you?" the office lady asked. Barry rolled his eyes at the use of his full name, but he'd given up on correcting the staff at this point.

"Is it possible to request a roommate transfer so late in the year?" Barry asked. The office lady furrowed her eyebrows.

"Bartholomew, there are three weeks left of school. Why do you want a transfer?" the office lady asked, giving Barry a disapproving look.

Sebastian kicked the back of Barry's leg, and Barry wasn't sure how, but he got the memo right away.

"Actually, I'm Sebastian," Barry said, but before he could get another word out, the office lady interrupted, "You're Barry. Sebastian is the one with too much hair gel."

Sebastian slightly winced, while Barry supressed a laugh. "Actually, uh, we were going to do one last switch before the year ended, but…" Sebastian motioned to his lip.

"We don't want my roommate to get in trouble, but I would like it if I could protect Barry from him for the last three weeks of school," Barry said, somehow not losing his confidence as he spoke.

"Well, Mr. Allen and Mr. Smythe, I'm afraid you're going to have to work that out with your roommates. It is simply too late in the year to make any changes. However, Dalton Academy has a strict anti-bullying policy, so if you could please tell me what room you're in, that would be very helpful," the office lady asked.

Sebastian and Barry looked at eachother, and shook their heads. "As you said, ma'am, it's too late in the year. We don't want him to get suspended so late in the year," Sebastian said, and Barry added, "So if you could kindly not look up his room number, or we'd have to report you for violation of privacy."

The office lady glared at Barry. "You can't threaten me like that, Mr. Smythe," she warned, and Sebastian said quickly, "Actually, I'm Sebastian."

Barry quickly caught on, and prepared for what came next.

"Mr. Allen," the lady, although confused, corrected herself.

"Actually, I'm 'Mr. Smythe'" Barry said, in a very Sebastian-like tone.

The office lady glared at the twins. "I know you're mr. Smythe, since you both said it was Mr. Allen who got into the fight," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Or maybe it was Sebastian defending Barry in a fight," Sebastian said, and Barry smiled at the smooth choice of words.

The office lady put her head in her hands, and sighed. "I can get you both expelled, you know," she said, looking back up.

"But you wouldn't do that, not so late in the year," Barry said, smirking. The office lady groaned in defeat.

"Just go," she muttered, and the twins shared a fistbump under the desk. That wasn't the first time they used that strategy to get out of trouble.

"Well, that didn't work," Barry said, as they made their way to Sebastian's dorm. Neither of them really wanted to go back to Barry's dorm; only God knew what would happen if Sebastian saw Jeff's face again. And Barry didn't really feel like witnessing round two.

"I say we just tell him, i mean he pretty much already knows," Barry said, after a moment of silence. Sebastian just glared at him.

Barry's phone buzzed, and he opened it to reveal a text from Nick.

 _From: Nick Duval (7:21 PM): Jeff said you were hiding something from me, and that it was important? Is that true?_

Barry groaned, and showed Sebastian the text.

"That son of a bitch," Sebastian said as he quickly stormed off to Barry's dorm. Barry looked around to see if there was anybody nearby, and sped in front of Sebastian.

"Sebastian, calm down. I'll come up with something, okay?" Barry said, putting his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

Just as Barry said that, Barry's phone started to ring. Sebastian looked at the Caller ID and gave it to Barry.

"It's from Cisco," he said harshly. Barry glared at Sebastian for using the tone he did, and hit accept.

"Cisco, now's not really a good time," Barry said quickly, but Cisco spoke before he could hang up.

" _I think now's a great time. A perfect time actually,_ " he said, and Barry could hear some kind of panic in his voice.

"What's wrong, Cisco? A cat stuck in a tree? We have some serious issues going on over here," Barry said, hoping Cisco would get the hint.

" _Well, someone started a blog about you a while ago, and they just revealed their real name…_ " Cisco said, and Barry sighed.

"What's the name, Cisco," Barry groaned, knowing there was no getting out of it.

" _Well…_ " Cisco paused for a second, before asking, " _Do you know anyone named Iris West?_ "


	23. Chapter 23

_"Do you know anyone named Iris West?"_

Barry immediately put the phone on speaker phone. "Iris is my foster sister," Barry said, in a panic. Sebastian looked at at Barry, confused and surprised as to why he brought up Iris. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Iris signed her name to this very popular blog, and knowing Central City, something bad is going to happen to her if she doesn't take it down soon," Cisco said quickly.

"Hundreds of people probably know about that blog," Sebastian quietly to Barry. "I saw some Warblers looking at it before."

"You didn't think to tell me I had a blog?" Barry quietly shouted to Sebastian, then looked behind him to see if the coast was still clear. He then redirected his attention back to the phone.

"How popular is this blog, Cisco?" Barry asked, concern lacing his voice.

"It's… it's nearing a million followers," Cisco said, and Barry sighed. This was all too much.

"Sebastian and I have something to work out; as soon as we're done, we'll be in Central," Barry concluded, and hung the phone up.

"Woah, woah, woah, why am I going?" Sebastian asked, and Barry shrugged.

"You wanted to meet the team," he said simply. "Now, what to do with Niff…"

When Iris was eleven, her best friend's mom was killed by his dad. Said best friend claimed it was a man in yellow and red lightning, wearing a yellow suit.

The story he gave her sounded insane; even his twin brother didn't believe him. Iris didn't know if she believed him, but everyone else said it was his dad.

Now, six years later, word on the street says there's a red streak out there. It's been on the news, it's been helping her dad's cases, her dad has seen it in person…

But nobody believed it existed.

Now, when Iris Ann West believed in something, she made damn sure everyone knew what it was. So, naturally, she started a blog.

It was anonymous, of course, but damn did she make sure everyone knew about it.  
First, she told her friends about said blog, not revealing it was hers. She just said she found a super cool blog about the red streak she keeps talking about. The only person who seemed to believe her was Linda.

"I've seen live footage of the streak, of course I'm going to believe it's real," Linda said to the group of people Iris was telling. "Besides, when has Iris ever lied to any of us?"

The rest of the friend group was a little sketchy on the blog, which hurt Iris on the inside. Was this how Barry felt all those years?

About three weeks after she started the blog, people started submitting pictures of the streak. It was amazing. People as far out as Lima, and Westerville, were sharing pictures. It made Iris wonder if Barry knew anything about it.

Iris wanted to tell Barry about the blog so bad, but she didn't know how he'd react; besides, they haven't talked as much since he woke up. Somehow, his life had been busier than before. Which made sense, he did have five months of school to catch up on. Still, it would be nice to not feel awkward about talking to your best friend.

It was thoughts like this that made Iris wonder what was going on in Barry's life, yet for some reason, she didn't call him. Maybe she was scared to hear from him, maybe she was just too busy to call.

Once the blog skyrocketed, everyone seemed to know about it. Everyone included her dad.

Now, she wasn't sure how, but Joe managed to figure out it was her blog. And he was not happy with it.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to have an online blog? Anyone could figure out it's you, then come here to kill you at any time! Or, what if someone thinks you have some connection to the flash, huh?" Joe demanded.

"Dad, my name's not even on the blog," Iris protested, but her dad shut her down.

"I want that blog down by tonight," he said, which pissed Iris off.

"You can't do that!" Iris shouted at her dad in anger. She's never been a bad child, and she loved her dad more than life itself, but in that moment she could only feel hatred for the man.

"I can, and I will. That blog better be down by tonight or you're grounded," Joe threatened, and stormed to the kitchen, clearly pissed.

Iris marched the other direction, heading up the stairs to her room. She opened her laptop, and opened the blog. Rather than deleting it, she instead went to the admin page, and signed her name.

The next few days after that were intense. Everybody wanted to meet Iris, including people outside of her school. News reporters found out who she was and wanted to interview her on the streak; Journalists were offering her internships left and right, just so they could have inside information on the fast metahuman.

It was all too much for Iris. There was no chance in hell she could keep up with her newfound popularity. The best thing that came out of all this was more and more people were visiting the blog.

When Joe found out, he was not happy. For Iris, it was a very long night of yelling and crying. She wanted to call Barry, but what if he didn't know she had a blog? He would side with Joe on this one, he's always been cautious about internet safety. Maybe she could talk to Sebastian, save for the fact that she barely knew him and didn't have his number.

Iris didn't know what to do; she just wanted something good to happen soon.

"Okay, so we know Jeff told Nick, but do we think Nick told anyone else?" Sebastian asked Barry, who just groaned loudly.

"Oh god, I hope not," he said. It was no secret Nick was terrible at keeping secrets. Not that Barry told him any, but from the amount of things Nick told him. For example, Trent liked boy bands, and he was super embarrassed. Or, one time Thad got attacked by a _squirrel_ , because he was dared to pet it or something.

Long story short, if Nick knew about his superpowers, soon enough the whole school would know.

"Sebastian, I don't know what to do," Barry said, getting up and pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair. If his friends found out he had superpowers, they'd think of him as a freak for sure! If they thought he was a freak, he would lose all his friends, and he would go back to no one wanting to be his friend, other than Sebastian. But Sebastian cared more about reputation rather than being friends with the losers of school, and Barry didn't want to lose Sebastian again. Not after they just got each other back again.

Sebastian stared past Barry, clearly deep in thought. "What? Do you have an idea?" Barry asked, making Sebastian's head snap up.

"Well…" Sebastian paused, took a breath, and continued. "I think you should bite the bullet. Just tell Nick about your speed," Sebastian said, looking Barry directly in the eye.

Barry's eyes widened at the thought of that. "Bas, I can't do that! He'll tell everyone!" He practically shouted.

"If you don't, I will Barry," Sebastian said, his voice more serious than Barry's heard before.

"You can't do that, I can't let you," Barry said, anger underlining his voice.

"Barry, I'm not just going to let you sit around while Jeff could be spreading rumors about you! If we admit to Nick, and even Jeff, then we have a chance of stopping them from telling everyone!" Sebastian practically shouted, and Barry sat down in a nearby chair.

"Fine," he said, clearly unhappy about it. "But if he tells a _soul_ , you're dead to me," Barry said, glaring at Sebastian.

"Fine," Sebastian said simply, and he turned to walk away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Barry asked, standing up. Sebastian turned around, and smirked.

"Telling Niff about your powers. Care to join me?" Sebastian asked, clearly being sarcastic.

"I fucking hate you sometimes," Barry muttered, before going over to join Sebastian.


End file.
